Colorful Chance
by Tarume
Summary: Kakashi finds something after finishing a mission that will change his life- hopefully for the better.
1. Mission

I don't own Naruto, if i did Kakashi would would have had a more active roll in Naruto's childhood.

* * *

Rule 25: A shinobi must never show emotion

It had been a long day for Hatake Kakashi and he simply wished to go home—maybe study some more ninjutsu—but instead he was being forced by his overly-enthusiastic teacher to eat with him and his "teammates". Kakashi felt like scoffing at the title, they might be on the same team but they were naïve, weak, and useless on missions.

Some part of his mind did kinda acknowledge that Rin had potential but Obito... was a stupid, useless, immature, irresponsible, too happy, dead last. As for their teacher...

…

…

… Minato was a great Ninja, but really, he acted as childish as Obito sometimes!

This was one of those times.

Kakashi felt a tick start to form in his eye as he tried not to look like he was at all associated with the loudness beside him. Sure, it might have been a C rank mission but they were in a time of war, C rank was usual, so why get so happy about a mission complete? They only took a day trip out of the village (in a relatively safe area too) to escort a paranoid official home. What was the big deal?

Obito suddenly swung around and caught Kakashi around the neck and dragged him a few feet forward before Kakashi realised what was going on. With clear killing intent Kakashi flipped Obito a few yards into the gutter with a little more force than was strictly necessary. The look on Kakashi's face as he had been caught had been priceless, but Obito's face now nearly had Rin rolling on the ground gasping for breath.

Rule 25 was the only thing keeping Obito alive, after all, killing the idiot would show how annoyed Kakashi was.

As they arrived at the ramen stand Kakashi tried to take the farthest seat possible from the idiot, but Minato took it and started to order as he smirked smugly. Kakashi stared daggers at him as he sat down. Rin,deciding Obito's life was in danger, sat between the two boys. Calmly eating his miso Kakashi tried to tune out the "...and then I was like...", "...then that Teme...", "...and Sensei was like...", and "...and I can't believe..." 's that were far to loud.

"loosen up Kakashi"

Kakashi glared at the speaker as Minato calmly sipped his ramen (hiding yet another smirk as the teen didn't need to know he was being laughed at for acting like a pouty kid). Kakashi huffed, finished his ramen, and got up to leave catching the attention of his teammates.

"Hey, Teme. where are you goin'?" asked Obito. Kakashi ignored him and walked out into the fresh air. He didn't make it a block before his teammates ambushed him again. "Sheesh, Teme, leaving like that! At least warn us next time!" Obito practically yelled throwing his hands behind his head and turning his face away in disgust. Rin was calmer as she explained "We were hoping we could hang out a bit longer. I mean... seeing that we are teammates now and we haven't really hung out all that much outside of missions and training, we should get to know one another. Right? There are a few hours until sunset so would you like to...".

Kakashi kept walking. Yeah, it was cold but he didn't have time for such nonsense. Plus, he was afraid the idiot would rub off on him. "Come on Kakashi, please?" Rin was begging now, dang, that meant Obito would-"Man! Get that stick out of your ass and act human for a while Teme! Sheesh! you think— what is that sound?"

The flailing stopped as all three kids paused, listening. Kakashi started walking towards the sound with a kunai at the ready. Obito and Rin both stood in a defensive position behind Kakashi all thoughts of a fun evening out long gone. The sound came from far within an alley which was far too dark to be safe.

"What do you think it is?" Obito whispered straining his eyes (and perhaps wishing for the legacy of his family, the Sharinghan). Kakashi started to walk forward into the darkness. Rin gasped as the shadows began to mask him from her sight "I think we should tell someone. Like Sensei!Let's—"

"I'm already here." Rin and Obito both jumped as Minato walked past them after Kakashi. Farther in the alley, Kakashi stopped at the sight of an unknown nin crouched over. The unknown was moving frantically making him look more suspicious. Minato caught up with him and studied the nin before throwing a kunai aimed at the knee hoping to incapacitate.

It was expected for any nin to try to dodge: that was why it was weird when the nin didn't move and took the hit strait on—he wouldn't be walking out of there. Instead, he worked faster and more frantically. Just as Minato was about to charge the nin said nin slammed his hands against the ground revealing a large seal. Minato pulled Kakashi back away from the edges of the seal as it grew and spread like it was writing itself. The unknown nin stood in the center of the seal focusing intensely. The lines in the seal seemed to ooze chakra and as it grew brighter the amount of chakra being released grew.

It was hard for Kakashi to stand as close as he was as the seal grew ever brighter. He couldn't look or he would be blinded and the chakra was so hot it was sure to burn—it probably already had. He could feel the maliciousness and hatred in that chakra as it sucked his breath away and burned his skin. Suddenly, he felt his arm being yanked back with great force, pulling him away from the numbing raw power.

Minato let him go after pulling him back a safe distance then ran back to try and stop the attack for what else could it be? Kakashi stared wide eyed at the bright red mass of power that surrounded the barely visible unknown nin before he jumped to his feet and tried to find a way to help stop it.

Kakashi noticed other ninja arriving around the glowing seal ready to defend the Hidden Leaf as well as they could, but all seemed at a loss as how to face it. Soon several Huuga had their special eyes focused and were able to explain what was going on.

"It is nothing but chakra moving around like wind captured in a sphere, moving at a speed that would likely shred anything inside"

Kakashi stared as hard as he could into the sphere of power and noticed the unknown nin was moving oddly like as if he was being pushed around or being burned alive. The nin seemed to stumble as close to the edge of the seal as he could before he fell limp halfway. As soon as the nin was on the ground streaks of golden light began to break through the evil red until the red dissipated into calmness. Once the red was gone the chakra lost its maliciousness and seemed like... like... Minato.

Kakashi could only think to associate that kind of aura with the one around his teacher—calm but ready for a fight. Calculating.

A Huuga continued to describe what she saw, "The chakra in the middle has dissipated and its seems as if there if something other inside. It looks like a human."

Kakashi heard Minato ask if it was the original unknown nin _he must not have seen the guy trying to get out _he thought.

The chakra continued to dissipate from red into gold until it seemed as if a large animal stood next to a small figure. Guarding it. Kakashi stood with a kunai at the ready facing the animal as it turned and looked him in the eye. It was a fox.

* * *

Please review.

This is an idea i came up with because i didn't think there were enough family stories without a ton of romance for kakashi. So, if there are pairings, they will be subtle (mostly like MinatoXKushina).


	2. Fox

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi stared. This fox was huge! The sheer size seeming unmeasurable especially with the golden light surrounding it making it seem like more of a mirage. The buildings on either side of the alley were crumbled into dust from the power. Yet, the beast held Kakashi's eyes; eyes that looked down on him and the rest of humanity. Eyes that spoke of age unparalleled. Eyes looking for a threat...

Suddenly Kakashi's staring contest was interrupted as red filled his vision. A woman with long red hair stood between him and the beast and began to yell at it, "WHO ARE YOU!— I TAKE THAT BACK, I DONT CARE! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" now it was time for her to hold a staring contest. Kakashi struggled to remember her, he knew she was a jounin and really famous for her temper—man, Kakashi was angry at himself for forgetting such information! She didnt hold a weapon which suggested to him that she was either going to use ninjuitsu or a counter-seal.

_Nothing short of drastic is going to work_ Kakashi thought. The Uchiha seemed to have the same idea as one tried to use the shiringhan. As Kakashi watched the man stood bravely in front of the fox and looked it strait in the eye seeming to entrance the beast as it stood captivated...

Before the it promptly slashed him with its claws.

The man had no time to make a sound and was dead before he hit the ground—in three pieces. The beast seemed more agitated now and actively sought out the Uchiha which (_of course_ Kakashi would think later) prompted Uchiha Obito to try and approach the figure huddling beneath the fox by getting closer to the fox.  Kakashi (being the great ninja that he is) ran to try and stop the idiot—only because his guts would make a mess that would have to be cleaned up later. He got to the idiot just as the fox decided he was a threat and ended up facing the enormous entity. Their eyes met yet again and the fox seemed to get back on the defensive instead of offensive, which was as gratifying as puzzling. Kakashi grabbed a hold of obit and was about to forcefully place him somewhere less in the way when he caught a glimpse of the figure Obito had been trying to approach. It was far too small to be an adult, but it was definitely human.

Rule 25: A shinobi must never show emotion

Never before had Kakashi been so tempted to break that rule. When his father had been disgraced and the entire village turned to spurn the Hatake name Kakashi had resolved not to let them know how much it hurt. He stood tall and worked hard to try and be good enough to make up for his father's failure. Then, when his father killed himself he swore to be the perfect ninja. He shoved the memories of his father into a box in the back of his mind and put so many chains and locks on it he could sleep without seeing his father's blank eyes. He had to be strong, he had to be emotionless, he had to not want to complicate the situation further by upsetting the fox.

So why did he? He looked at the little figure and decided: _if the kid isn't a civilian (who we would have to save anyway) them it probably has the Intel to stop the fox. _Looking back at the fox as it didn't seem to want to attack him—which was odd—Kakashi yelled up to it, "Hey, fox! Let the kid go!" Vaguely he noted that the other ninja surrounding the fox were looking at him now, but he felt if he didn't hold the fox's eyes he would be killed.

**Your eyes have changed since I have seen you last. You look weak.**

The fox's mouth didn't move but there was no question that it was what spoke. Kakashi's face didn't change at the insult, but inside he was fuming. _Damn fox._ The beast chuckled in amusement making Kakashi feel like his blank face was showing far too much.

**This is not our time, so until we are returned to our own time you will watch this kit. Understood Hatake? Be grateful, for that only means I like you slightly more than other pathetic, wretched humans. Of course if anything happens this village will be flattened.**

With that said the fox began to fade like smoke that had been contained suddenly being free. Minutes passed. The air was still thick with tension long after the fox was gone and nobody dared move. Minato was the first to hesitantly walk towards the small figure that was still on the ground where the fox had been. Everyone watched him silently, muscles taught waiting for the next attack.

When Minato was within ten feet of the figure, it seemed to shrink back away from him. Even when he stopped and crouched down to seem less threatening the figure kept sliding back. After a few minutes it became apparent the figure was too terrified to cooperate. Seeing Minato ready himself to jump at the figure to, as gently as he could, forcefully restrain it Kakashi stepped forward. He walked up the the figure as calmly and non-threateningly as he could just as Minato had. It stared at him and although it tensed it didn't move away.

The first thing Kakashi could tell about it was that it was white. VERY white. Short feathery white hair brushed against smooth porcelain skin and big colorless round eyes stared up at him. Even the clothes it wore were white although they looked like they were designed to be differently colored along the sleeves and collar than the rest of the jacket. Kakashi frowned, the jacket looked like it would fit someone years older than he was, let along a figure that tiny! And the thing was tiny—perhaps one or two years old?-so it was no wonder it was scared. When Kakashi was close enough the figure looked up at him revealing three white markings on ether cheek.

Once he got close enough Kakashi crouched down next to the figure, " State your name and explain your relationship to the fox." he asked in a flat voice. He heard Minato sigh behind him but kept his eyes on the kid. Who just blinked at him. A long moment passed before the kid held his arms out in front of him in the universal kid sign of "pick me up". The silence was broken by whispers behind them as the other ninja and the few civilians still in the area began to wounder at what to do next. Kakashi secretly hoped they would figure something out because he sure had no clue, but as he listened he heard the gossip start—about him, his father, the fox, the kid—and suddenly didn't want to be there anymore.

Scooping up the kid in his arms he walked back to Minato.

* * *

**Please review so i know this is worth continuing.**

**Also, if my characters act too OOC please tell me and I'll try to change it, thanks!  
**


	3. It

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi followed Minato through the village as others rushed by trying to restore order. Most civilians had been evacuated and were now, hesitantly, beginning to return. The kid clutched tightly to Kakashi staring wide-eyed at everything they passed. The red haired woman caught up with them after a few minutes and spoke quietly with Minato. Minato nodded and they increased their speed.

Soon they arrived. They went through a building near the Hokage tower into an empty hall then into a blank nondescript room. Both adults turned to Kakashi and the kid, but it was the woman who moved to take it from his arms. She moved slowly as not to frighten it, watching its reaction closely. The kid watched her apprehensively as she drew nearer continually tightening its grip on Kakashi. as she reached out to take it the kid started to whimper quietly and drew further into Kakashi.

"It's OK baby, I won't hurt you" she cooed, "can you sit with me a while? I'll get you a treat." the kid seemed to relax at her voice and, with a final look at Kakashi, held out its arms to her. A giant grin split her face as she lifted the kid into her arms. Kakashi watched as the kid snuggled into her then began chewing on the collar of his too big jacket.

He wondered if he had been like that when he was small and if his mother had ever had the chance to cuddle him the way the lady was to this kid. Minato's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Come on Kushina, we need to be sure he isn't a threat or if he has any clues so we can get him home.". Sighing wistfully, the recently named Kushina walked over to a cot and sat, moving the kid so it was on her lap facing Minato and Kakashi.

Minato sat next to them and reached for the kid, but the kid shrunk back. Kakashi watched silent and still as the kid tried to scoot out of Kushina's lap to get away from Minato. Minato's face tightened as Kushina held the kid still long enough for him to cast a small sleep genjutsu. A small part of Kakashi felt bad for his teacher, but he quickly squashed it. It didn't matter what the kid did or what Minato felt, ninja didn't let their emotions get in the way of what had to be done.

Kushina gently removed the too big jacket and paused. Under the collar was a Hidden Leaf forehead protector on a long white band. The forehead protector easily fit over the kids head when Minato took it off and handed it to Kakashi. "keep a hold of this, we should show it to the Hokage." he said, turning back to the kid. Kakashi looked at the item in his hand. The Hidden Leaf symbol was clear and the metal was shiny, but it was rough like it wad seen many battles and small cracks littered the edges. Looking back at the kid Kakashi saw Minato checking the kid over for any seals or seal complications from what had happened earlier.

After a few minutes Minato sat back and sighed, "He doesn't have any seals on him and he doesn't look hurt, but it may be a good idea to get him checked over by a medical nin." he turned to face Kakashi, "Kakashi, could you report to the Hokage: the kid is unharmed and bares no seals. Also, the message the fox gave you." With another sigh, Minato stood and left the room. Kakashi figured he was off the check the seal that caused the problem in the first place.

Kakashi watched as Kushina wrapped the kid up in it's jacket once more and picked it up. She gave him a light smile as she vanished out the door. Looking once more at the forehead protector in his hand, Kakashi left.

It was going to be an interesting report.

* * *

I just realized how short my chaps are, sorry about that. it's just easier to write in small parts.


	4. Stuck

I honestly don't understand disclaimers because if i owned it i wouldn't post it here for free.

* * *

Ninjas don't fidget. Which was the only reason Kakashi was able to force himself to stand still in front of the old Hokage. Said Hokage had sat silently, save a few questions, throughout the boy's entire report and now sat with his chin resting on folded hands staring at him with a thoughtful expression. The towers of paperwork on the desk looked ready to topple and a few stray reports had fallen to the floor. Sighing, the Hokage sat back in his chair and turned his eyes to the paperwork looking contemplative, before seeming to resolve something with himself.

"Kakashi, I have a B-class mission for you" a look passed over the old man's face that Kakashi wasn't sure he liked, "i want you to guard the boy; just keep your eye on him, make sure he is comfortable while he's here, and make sure to report anything unusual. Overall, it shouldn't be to hard for you, you have Minato and your teammates to help and I believe you have plenty of room in your apartment" he really didn't like that look Kakashi decided, "you will of course be paid for this and will be given enough to support the both of you." it looked like the old man was having too much fun...

Kakashi spluttered for a moment but recovered fast enough that most nin would have doubted ever having seen it, it just forced the Hokage to hide a grin. "Sir!" he exclaimed "I highly doubt I am the best choice for this—mission" he practically spat the last word. "wouldn't it be better for it to be placed under guard so it wont be able to escape?" the old man sobered slightly and looked the boy in the eye, "if the beast asked for you it is best to leave it to you until we have more information. Soon I will have the reports from Minato, Yamanaka-san, and Uzumaki-san to determine a further course of action, but until then I wish for you to watch him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir"

So here he was standing outside the hospital putting off having to go inside and find _It_. Kakashi had never been the kind to deal with kids and he never wanted to be. On missions, he would let Rin or Obito deal with any and all brats. One time they had had to babysit a few of the monsters (who by the way loved Obito) and Kakashi ended up with cake all over his pants and orange hair (don't ask). He NEVER wanted to have to deal with a kid ever again.

_Fate hates me_ he thought as Kushina exited the building with the sleeping—_it_ in her arms. She looked around the crowds until she spotted Kakashi then made her way towards him with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Kakashi, Minato has told me about you quite a bit. I am Uzumaki Kushina, nice to meet you!" she grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the hospital chatting in a light voice the entire time "so what did the Hokage say about where this little cutie is going to stay?" she rubbed her face in the sleeping toddler's hair as it slept on her shoulder seemingly dead to the world as Kakashi tried to form a response that wouldn't result in her laughing at him.

Keeping his back strait and his face blank Kakashi told her. He was surprised when she didn't laugh and almost jumped out of his skin when she turned to him and moved his arms around so she could place the child against him so that it would be sleeping on his shoulder. He looked up at her to find her grinning from ear to ear. Scowling, he faced strait ahead and turned in the direction of his apartment.

It surprised him how light the—It—was. It wasn't hard to carry at all and the limp weight of it was almost... terrifying. He wondered how something so small could not break in a hold as rough as his. It's small hands had fisted in his uniform as it awoke momentarily to get comfortable before falling still once more. It's hair was soft as it brushed lightly against his cheek every time he turned to look over his shoulder at the obnoxious woman beside him.

On their way Kushina made him stop a few times to buy a few things like some baby clothes and diapers (Kakashi was horrified at the implications of this) and some baby food she insisted they get because it wasn't big enough to have normal food. She kept tittering around having so much fun cooing over it. Kakashi tried not to let his body sag under the weight of the whole situation, but it was that much harder having to carry it—literally. The thing wasn't heavy but it was kinda awkward to carry so far and so he had to keep adjusting the thing while trying not to wake it.

Finally they made it to his apartment and made their way up the stairs. Kakashi sighed as he caught sight of his door. And yet again shifted the it as he dug through his pocket for his key. Inside, he laid it on the bed and helped Kushina put the stuff they bought in their proper (enough for now) places. Kushina went over and snuggled with it for a moment before turning to Kakashi "When you need help you can just ask me or Minato and I'm sure Rin and Obito wouldn't mind helping" When not if. Kakashi sighed again as she gave him the basics of how to take care it then watched despairingly as she left.

He looked over at the bed and it was sitting up rubbing at it's eyes. It turned to look at him with big white eyes then it giggled.

* * *

As funny as i think it is for Kakashi to always refer to this kid as It, i think it needs a name. Any ideas?


	5. Oh No

**Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

* * *

How did he end up there again? Sighing in frustration Kakashi grabbed a blanket out of the closet and threw it over the kid. Hoping it would go back to sleep. It didn't. It simply struggled until it's head popped free of the standard issue fabric. Kakashi looked around frantically for something to do with it as it struggled until it's arms were able to wave in Kakashi's direction in the universal little kid language "pick me up". There was no way he was doing that now that it was awake and he wasn't being forced.

He would never admit it but he was surprised when the it realized he wasn't going to pick it up that it didn't cry. Weren't little monsters supposed to cry? And poop. A very colorful thought crossed Kakashi's mind as he realized the thing was likely to poop while in his... charge. He stared at it as if he could see flashing signs saying THIS THING IS GOING TO POOP SO MUCH YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. But, the air didn't smell too funny—yet.

While it wasn't upset about not being picked up, it didn't seem to like sitting still. It crawled over to the edge of the bed before laying on it's stomach and stretching it's foot out to try and reach the floor. Kakashi debated whether or not to help it so its wouldn't end up crying when it inevitably fell, but what would it do once it was on the ground? He imagined the caos: broken glass, ripped pictures, slobbered on everything, and poop everywhere... He settled for with the barest of touches pushing it back onto the bed. It wasn't happy as it stared at him defiantly, "NO! Dum!". Kakashi was shocked, it spoke! "Dum! Dum! Dum!" it chanted again trying to get down. Kakashi felt himself grow irritated, "I am not Dumb you imbecile!".

Kakashi was forced to push it yet again away from the edge of the bed as it tried to escape. _This isn't working _he decided. But what could he do? Taking it outside after this afternoon was just asking for trouble. He pondered sending one of his ninken to find Rin or someone, but... he wasn't weak. He could do this. He didn't need help of any kind, ever! But what to do with it...

Maybe it was like a puppy. If you feed it, bath it, train it, and let it sleep it will be fine, right? He pushed it back again and grabbed some cereal from the cabinet. He poured some of the whole grain circles in a bowl and set it on the ground then he grabbed it and set it next to the bowl. There! He fed it.

Kakashi watched as it would focus intently on each piece and picked it up with the utmost care (well, as much as an it of that size could) before examining it and—throwing it across the room. Kakashi could feel the twitch in his eye as he held himself back from strangling it. He would have to clean that up late—no, he had ninken who would love a treat. Speaking of ninken...

A puff of smoke later there was a high pitched squeal.

* * *

**Personally, i loved this chapter the most. Kakashi just seems like he would freak out in this situation. Now to see if the ninken make the situation better-or worse. What would you rather see: crazy or fluffy?**


	6. Name

**I don't own.**

* * *

_Anyone could break down my door, yell their plans to destroy Konoha, and kill me with an exploding tag and I likely wouldn't hear it_ some small part of Kakashi noted behind all the cursing and self-degrading insults screaming in his head as he sat silently watching his most trusted allies betray him and destroy all that was clean and peaceful in Kakashi's world. He had summoned the pack to limit the damage—he figured at least Pukkun and Akino would be able to control it and keep the mess minimal, but they were just as guilty as the rest of them!

First, the cereal was taken care of (Bisuke and Guruko were thrilled to chase each piece of grainy goodness as it was examined and thrown). Then, they explored. It wasn't real exploring if you only looked so it had to empty every drawer and pull all the blankets off the bed. Then Pakkun –PAKKUN!-had come up with the idea of a nest of sorts with all the blankets they could find.

Urushi suggested they use the pillows, too. Bull helped them set it up in between the bed and the wall. Shiba had made things worse by suggesting they use Kakashi's clothes. And it was likely Bisuke who knocked his team picture off its shelf and broke the glass.

Where was Kakashi during all this? Trying to unclog the toilet that had been stuffed with toilet paper while they "explored". Kakashi stared on as first Bull settled on the "nest" with it leaning against him then the others gathered around. _Note to self, never summon the pack into my home with it anywhere near_ Kakashi thought to himself. With a sigh he set out to clean up the broken glass and spilled water (don't ask).

After about an hour of cleaning (how can an it that cant be more than two years old make so much of a mess?) someone knocked at the door. Glancing around to be sure the place was as clean as it could be with a large pile of blankets, dogs, and an it sprawled out all over the floor Kakashi smoothed his features and opened the door to his teacher's worried face.

Minato looked sheepish as he looked over Kakashi's shoulder to the child sleeping on a large dog. "Hi, Kakashi. How are you and the kid doing?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked away at Kakashi's glare. Kushina took that moment to step out from behind her pitiful boyfriend and held up a large (steaming?) plastic bag. "we brought food" she grinned.

Kakashi considered not letting them in (it wasn't their fault but they were so easy to blame...), but finally moved aside closing the door after they entered. He felt his ire rise as Kushina set out raman of all things on the table. Why did it have to be ramen? They had ramen for lunch! He stared hard at his teacher who suspiciously didn't meet his eye.

"its not that bad, Kakashi..." his stare turned to a full out glare

"Kushina just really likes ramen and I couldn't talk her out of it..." Minato shifted uncomfortably

"The kid likes it!" and so it did, while the males had been busy Kushina had woken up the little kid and brought him over to the table. Now she was feeding him little pieces of ramen.

Kakashi watched silently as he gave in and began eating his bowl of fattening grease. It greedily accepted the noodle bits, but kept shifting on her lap so as to get as far away from Minato as he could. Stiffening akwardly Minato moved his seat farther from it. After a while Minato couldn't stand the silence any longer "So... Kakashi, Have you thought of what we can call him while he is here?" both adults looked at him expectantly, but after a while it became apparent that he was not going to answer. " We could call him... Kamaboko*?" both guys stared at her blankly.

Kushina grinned "yeah, do you like your ramen Kakaboko-chan? It's really good isnt it?". Minato and Kakashi watched as Kushina cooed that horrible name and the kid ate as fast as she could feed him. Kakashi didn't care, with any luck it wouldn't be in his car—charge much longer. He glanced at the thing every so often marveling at how much it could eat for being so small. Minato and Kushina were talking about sappy couple stuff Kakashi wanted no part of and Kushina had slowed down in feeding it, so it reached out and grabbed what looked like little bits of naruto from the top of the bowl and greedily shoved it in it's mouth (along with most of it's hand) staring with big eyes up at Kushina before—avoiding Minato—looking for Kakashi.

Suppressing a small laugh as the sight: a little person with chubby features and drool running down its face with it's hand half shoved in it's mouth trying to smile at him. It was a dirty monster, but it might kinda sorta be a little bit—cute. don't get him wrong Kakashi still wanted the thing gone, but it might be okay from a distance...

"Naruto" baffled, Kushina and Minato turned to Kakashi with questioning looks. He just grinned

"If it likes to eat naruto, then it's name is Naruto."

* * *

**Too corny?**

***A Kamaboko is a type of cured surimi, a Japanese processed seafood product (often translated to fish paste, fish loaf, fish cake, and fish sausage) **


	7. Rasengan

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, i just luv them.**

* * *

Dark clouds huddled over the village trapping what ever heat they had gotten during the long day and threatening to rain but holding out until it was near unbearable. Kakashi closed the window hoping to keep as much heat in as he could as Kushina played with it—Naruto—on the floor. Minato persistently tried to get it to come near him and realize he was okay, but whenever he got within a few feet from it it would get up and move to the other side of Kushina or Kakashi (whoever was closest).

After a while and no success, Minato gave up sat against the wall watching the lively redhead help stack books like blocks. Kakashi watched as suddenly his teacher seemed to get an idea. Kakashi felt his eyes narrow at that look in his teachers eye the promised a mess and likely a multitude of broken objects.

"Hey, Naru" the scheming blond called, " Do you want to see something cool?" Minato held out his hand and started to gather chakra in his palm. The chakra spun rapidly until Minato deemed it to big (and dangerous) for the small apartment and released it slowly knocking several pictures off the wall. Kakashi felt his eye twitch as his suspicions were confirmed then he left to get a broom to clean up yet more glass from broken frames, muttering darkly.

Naruto, on the other hand, watched in fascination as the vortex released into the air. Kakashi glanced up to see it cautiously walk over to Minato and inspect his hand. Both adults laughed as Naruto looked under Minato's hand and turned it ever which way trying to find how he did it. Slowly, Minato pulled Naruto over—still looking at his hand—into his lap. Both adults grinned as the toddler made himself comfortable.

Still holding onto Minato's hand Naruto held out his other hand palm up with a look of determination. For a few minutes Kakashi and Kushina watched Naruto stare intently at his own hand glancing at Minato's hand every few moments as if he could repeat the technique. Kushina couldn't help it, she laughed. Even Kakashi felt the sides of his mouth rise a little.

Grinning, Minato gathered a tiny amount of chakra in his hand so Naruto could feel it. They all laughed (Kakashi didn't snort in amusement it was a snort of superiority! The it was pathetic!) as Naruto immediately grabbed Minato's hand with both of his and excitedly flipped it every which way trying to figure it out. His search only hindered by a large yawn.

Still laughing Kushina stood to retrieve a book she and Kakashi had gotten earlier on the way home and then she sat next to Minato and handed him the book. A short kiss in gratitude later and Minato opened the book in front of Naruto and began to read. Kakashi was surprised to find that Naruto was enthralled and seemed to listen attentively to every word, often pointing at the pictures and making happy noises.

As the story progressed Naruto sunk further into Minato with his eyes drooping slowly. Giggling softly, Kushina took the unfinished book from Minato and gestured to the mat that Kakashi had set up on the floor.

Kakashi sat back and looked on as his teacher and his teacher's girlfriend tucked in the toddler as if they were a real family. He wasn't jealous, really. He was fine on his own. ...but he wondered what it felt like, to have parents to cuddle with and read a story with and to tuck you in... His father wasn't much for sentimental stuff, but he did have the dogs. The dogs always crowded his bed (nearly pushing him off sometimes) and stayed with him. He didn't need affection or a family. He was fine.

But that baby looked so happy when Kushina kissed him and when Minato wrapped the blankets around him snugly.

Kakashi wasn't jealous.

* * *

**Is Kakashi getting OOC you think?** **I just think he was a aura of "dont touch me" as a kid that others would obey. **

**I was going to torture Minato a little longer but he's too smart and lovable for me to be too mean to. Dang.  
**


	8. Pictures

Kakashi twisted on top of his sheets trying to find a comfortable position, but the bed was too hard, the night too cold, and the air too dry. Plus, small snores coming from the floor were grating on his nerves. On course Kakashi was used to sleeping around other people on missions and his dogs only recently stopped sleeping ON him every night, but these snores... did he really need a reason for them to annoy him?

The clouds from earlier had condensed and gotten darker blocking out any moonlight to make the night more dark and drab then usual. Kakashi was tired, the day had been far too long, so why couldn't he sleep? And those snores! Gah! _smothering someone with a pillow leaves no marks and makes them silent... _He silently plotted.

Fortunately for the child on the floor, just as Kakashi got up (he was only going to get a glass of water, really) the room lit brightly with the light of a lightning strike causing him to jump—and wake the dogs. Most of the dogs simply rolled over and returned to the land of ladies and bacon, but Pakkun watched the teen move towards the kitchen with a blank look. When the boy didn't return immediately the dog stood up and followed him.

Pakkun was not in any way old, in fact he was about as old as his master, but at times like these he felt he had lived lifetimes longer than his eleven years. He found Kakashi at the table staring at several pictures. Settling next to the boy he looked at which pictures were spread out.

Furthest from them was the picture of team seven and next to that was a picture of Kakashi and Pakkun when they had been small. Pakkun grinned slightly at that picture; a baby Kakashi was on his stomach trying to reach the puppy Pakkun who was asleep on the floor. They had always been together and if Pakkun had any say in it they always would be.

There werent many pictures, a few of Kakashi up to the age of five and the pack, but the one Kakashi was looking at was probably the most valuable thing they owned. It was a picture of Sakumo and his wife before Kakashi was born. The thunder boomed but Kakashi didn't acknowledge it as he stared at the photo. "Dogs and humans are different" Pakkun suddenly said. Kakashi jumped slightly as he tore his eyes from the picture. "Dogs have better memories. I remember both of them. that lady was so nice,she used to rub my belly..." Pakkun's voice tappered off and his eyes glazed over. Kakashi snorted softly and rubbed his best friend behind the ears. He looked back at the picture and ran his finger over a small scratch made by the broken glass from the frame.

Both males looked over the few pictures in silence for a while before Pakkun spoke again, "humans don't have good memories like us dogs so they invented something so they could share old memories, so they could look back and see the reality, but mostly so they would never forget the ones they cherish. Even I am a bit jealous. If I had a picture for every good moment in my life we could look them over on nights like this and remember that life isn't all disappointment and sadness."

Nodding slightly, Kakashi gathered up all the photos and placed them in the safest place he could find (the top shelf of a cabinet beside the instant ramen) before returning to bed. Just as he managed to fit himself in among all the dogs the thunder rolled loudly across the sky seeming to shake the very earth. Resolving to ignore it Kakashi pulled on his pillow until he could free it enough to lay on it when one of the smaller dogs decided to wiggle it's way over to him.

as another flash of lightning fulled the room Kakashi's eyes widened—it was not a dog that was snuggling up against his stomach, it was a shaking toddler. What did it think it was doing? It flinched as the thunder roared again. So it was afraid? Huh. He thought about all the pictures that would need new frames because of this it! Before he could really get angry though, he thought of how this it didn't have any parents here. How it was all alone and didn't even have a picture to remind him that he had been loved, had had good times, had someone.

Kakashi felt Pakkun at his back and decided: he could protect a little it from the storm until someone came for it. Because no one deserved to be alone.

I am sorry for the depressing, I have no clue where this chapter came from. Last chapter I was going to have the Naruto is afraid of the storm and Kakashi comforts him fluff but then Minato got in the way then this chapter Pakkun got in the way! Now I understand when someone says a chapter got away from them, 'cuz it happened to me.

The thing about the pictures... I love to take pictures, I love pictures. I have loved them for a long time, but it wasn't until today that I remembered why. My Grandmother died yesterday and when my mom came back from helping the family take care of her house she gave me my grandmother's old camera. The camera has some old pictures that my grandmother took. Looking at pictures of me and my Grandmother and pictures she took helps me remember her and let her death be more okay for me so I thought I could make Kakashi a little bit more human by giving him my outlook on photos.


	9. Horror

**I don't own.**

* * *

A steady (loud) beeping sound filled the air resulting in several protests. Kakashi heaved himself up to turn off his alarm and considered laying back down, after all there wasn't likely to be a team meeting today, but... it was already six and he was a ninja so he couldn't slack off...Without jolting the dogs and toddler too much he got up and began getting ready for the day.

After completing his daily routine Kakashi looked at all the sprawled out dogs and baby on the bed. They would be okay for an hour or so right? All the picture frames were already broken. Scowling at the previous days damage he slipped out the door.

It had rained so the day promised to be wet and cold as Kakashi made his was down to the training field. Once there he began to go through several forms. Yesterday he hadn't done enough when the village was threatened (sure the fox stopped but he had not been able to get in a real attack) and he felt useless, like a failure of a ninja. It didn't matter that he had done most of the work on yesterdays mission, it was that failure to make an impact on a situation that took three lives, he felt he should have done better.

His stance, while remaining steady, got more forceful the more he thought. He had not been good enough. He was not strong enough to stop the threat before it escalated. The kuni he threw imbedded themselves far into the thick bark of the trees as they hit dead center of every target.

After about two hours Kakashi felt he had left the it long enough and had to get back before the entire apartment complex was destroyed. Knowing the dogs were there was no longer comforting. As he walked around the corner leading to his street something slammed into him (HE did not walk into it!) and he didn't not land on his butt in surprise (he was a ninja darn-it!). There sitting his butt (also) was Obito who looked shocked. Then he laughed.

Kakashi felt his eye twitch as the idiot laughed at him, so after they had both stood up Kakashi stood tall and resolutely walked past him in the most dignified way possible (If Obito saw the pout he wisely didn't say anything, likely fearing for his life) and hooked his leg sightly around Obito's ankle making the dark haired boy fall flat on his face.

"HEY! TEME, what was that for!" the Uchiha yelled stomping after Kakashi. Then he grinned, "So, Teme, what are you thinking about that is so distracting that you'd not notice where you're going?". Kakashi couldn't take it, "If you could remember anything correctly in that pea sized brain of yours you would be aware that it was _you_ that ran into me. Dobe." If Kakashi were that immature he would be silently patting himself on the back as the idiot continued to spout nonsense.

Once he reached his apartment Kakashi resigned himself to the fact the idiot was going to follow him unless he did something. So, turning to Obito with his most annoyed glare that clearly asked him how long he planned on following him. "What? I'm here already so can I meet the kid? _Please!_" There was no possible way in this or any reality that Obito's Puppy-dog eyes would work on Kakashi no matter how much he tried.

Kakashi mentally scoffed at the idiot as he walked into his apartment. There was no way he was going to graciously invite the lame excuse for a ninja in. And because he didn't close the door fast enough the idiot walked in and began to look around.

"Hey, Teme, don't you have any pictures?" Kakashi growled very lowly, but was saved from dealing with the idiot's stupidity by it running into Obito's leg. Obito's eyes widened at the sight of the cute little toddler as it looked up at him, surprised. Kakashi sniffed, something in his apartment stunk. Immediately he was on alert, any number of things could smell: a gas leak, a prank, some devious plot by some unsavory character. Obito groaned snapping Kakashi's attention to him so fast his neck hurt. Obito apparently noticed Kakashi's confusion, "Hey, Teme? You got any more diapers? Someone needs a new one."

Both boy shivered. They might have seen war, but neither of them had ever felt so terrified.

Obito looked to Kakashi, "So... how do we...?" he trailed of and to his absolute horror, Kakashi shrugged and gave him a pleading look. Naruto stood up happily and made his way over to Kakashi holding out his arms in the 'pick me up' fashion but ended up on his butt again in surprise as Kakashi jumped back several feet.

If the situation wasn't so horrible Obito would have laughed at the sight, but right now he felt like crying. "So? Do we have any?" he asked. Kakashi snapped into fight mode: this was now a mission. He moved to the drawer where he remembered Kushina placing the... articles. Walking back to Obito both boys kept looking between the baby and the diaper thinking _what in the world now?_. Obito was the first to snap out of it as he grabbed Naruto, paused, then took off the baby's little pants.

_The smell must be getting to me _Kakashi thought. He was not acting as calm and collected as he usually would—in front of Obito no less—and it annoyed him. Sadly, dirty diaper or no Naruto didn't want sit still long enough for the boys to figure out what they were doing. The dogs were more interesting so he went over to play with them.

Bull, having taken care of a baby or two in his time (Kakashi was cute too, but he didn't have as much energy as Naruto) took pity on the humans and dragged the baby, who enjoyed the ride, back over so they could catch him.

Good news and bad news: the diaper couldn't take it and came off.

The now half naked baby ran off leaving the boys with a dirty diaper. Bull snorted and followed after Naruto, but Kakashi had no false hopes that he would bring it back again. Making eye contact with Obito the two made a plan.

Obito, being the more child-friendly of the two, ran after Naruto while Kakashi grabbed some gloves and threw the dirty object into a bag before running it down to the trashcans. Then they regrouped. Obito held the baby on the bed while Kakashi figured out how to strap the new diaper on it.

After they finished they sat silently on the couch watching it play with the dogs. "well... at least it's over, right?" Obito tried to grin, but failed at Kakashi's flat look. "It's going to happen again." Kakashi spoke with horror making Obito nod solemnly. "Maybe we could train it?" the dark haired boy tried. Kakashi looked at him with new hope in his eyes "how?".

Obito thought for a second, "I could ask my aunt. She has a baby about this age, his name is Itachi. But until we can train him, I could come over every-so-often and help you change it—it doesn't seem like something to do alone." Kakashi nodded. If Obito could have seen under the silver haired boy's mask he likely would have seen a small thankful smile. As it was he seemed to understand.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. Both males looked at each other, then ran.

* * *

**Wow, this is long. I didn't think I could break it up at all is why. I don't know if it will happen again any time soon. (It might)**

**So I love Obito and Kakashi friendship and wish they had more time to get along in the manga (I have not seen past ep 100 of the anime). As it was I think they were a lot like Naruto and Sasuke in that they got along in their own way. I really hope they aren't too OOC. Honestly, i have wanted to write this chapter ever since Kushina bought diapers, it seemed like it would be funny. As for their reactions... It is so hard to write something like this while being appropriate. The only reason it is a big deal—that it is awkward—is so hard to convey without being really inappropriate.**

**Anyway, hope you liked.**


	10. Monster

Mission Report

Name: _Namikaze Minato_

Rank: _Jounin_

Mission: _Look over seals used by unknown during the Fox Insentient and apply protective measures if needed._

Report: _Unknown Nin used unusual (but not totally rare) seal to draw chakra from surroundings. Wrong character in Northern corner overrides the written command to limit chakra intake to manageable levels. The 'fox' was likely sentient chakra pulled through the seal and proved to be too much for Unknown to handle. Child "Naruto" is likely connected to the 'fox'. The suggested explanation would be the child being a jinchuuriki, but the child bears no seal and all known biju are accounted for. _

_Further research is suggested._

Name: _Hyuga __Hizashi_

Rank: _Jounin_

Mission: _Subdue threat to Konoha: Unknown and "Fox"_

Report: _Upon arrival at the scene Unknown was already trapped in his/her own seal containing massive amounts of chakra moving at high speeds. 'Fox' and 'child' not present until Unknown's apparent death. Cause of death: chakra burn/overload and cut by chakra. 'Child' contains normal human child chakra coils and system: appears human. 'Fox' appears to be compressed Chakra. _

_Note: 'Fox' does not appear to contain enough chakra to be classified as a biju._

Name: _Uzumaki Kushina_

Rank: _Jounin_

Mission: _Investigate 'Fox' _

Report: _It might look like the Kyuubi, but it ain't. The Kyuubi is locked up safe and sound and won't be gettin' out for a good long time. Besides, the intent given off by the 'Fox' wasn't anywhere near as hateful and malicious as the Kyuubi and it didn't do as much damage. Naruto doesn't have any seals so he can't be a jinchuuriki. 'Fox' was likely part of a failed jutsu or is the beginning of a new biju. While it is dangerous I don't think it can hold it's form for long and might not appear again (the chakra wasn't condensed enough) for a long time. The fact that it spoke is worrying, it proved to be able to think. Upsetting it is probably not a good idea as it might turn out like the Kyuubi or any of the other biju. _

Kakashi looked over the scroll again. His teacher had come over to give him the scroll earlier, but it was weird. Minato, eyes not really focused on anything in particular and his eyebrows were drawn in deep contemplation, had barely glanced at him as he handed him the scroll. Kakashi had known Minato contemplated life quite often, but he never walked around this distracted—usually. (everyone knew the day after he first kissed Kushina because he kept walking into things.)

So apparently the "Fox" was dangerous and scary so they were going to have him take care of the kid because they were too coward to do anything that might tick it off. Kakashi snorted. Great.

Kakashi's inner monologue might have sounded more rebellious—if it weren't for the fact that he held the child, asleep, in his lap. And his face might have been able to show enough annoyance and taunting to get even the Hokage to do something if he weren't slowly petting the child's pale while head softly. Don't get him wrong—he didn't want to be there. The kid had been fussy all evening and insisted on being held. That Kakashi found the the baby's hair irresistibly soft was not his fault.

Sighing, he looked again at the bit of the official report he had been given. It must have been given to him to tell him he was stuck and that the child wasn't likely to kill him while he slept.

He snorted again. _This it was just as much a monster as all the other immature beings_ he thought as he looked over his apartment that was, yet again, a mess. _Yeah, these monsters are waaaayy worse than a biju._

* * *

**I don't own Naruto.**_  
_


	11. Bedtime

**I don't own.**

* * *

If someone were to ask Kakashi what the hardest battle he ever participated in was he wouldn't tell them that it was getting a certain toddler to sleep because he was a ninja and that would just not be a cool enough answer. So he'd lie.

It wasn't just him who struggled: Minato, Kushina, Rin, even Obito! No one could get the baby to stay in bed. Eventually Obito had gone to his aunt and asked for advise. She had had some good advise but nothing seemed to work on the overly energetic Naruto that would work on the calm Uchiha baby. Kakashi found himself exhausted and if he weren't a ninja he likely wouldn't be able to function.

The silver-haired chunnin didn't think it would be a problem as It went to bed easy enough the first two nights, but it seems that those two blissful days were only recuperation time after the weird fox incident and now Naruto was back to full strength. Goodie.

Every night it was the same: Naruto would argue for more time with his limited vocabulary, then he would dawdle and not stay in his bed. After that he refused to go to sleep until he was ready—around three in the morning. After the first night of the toddler's stubbornness Minato firmly told Kakashi that repeated forced unconsciousness would be damaging to such a small person. So for the next week they all tried different methods to try and get the monster to sleep.

The first night Minato tried calming him down by reading to the toddler.

…...

"Naruto, come here and I'll read you a story.

Once upon a time there was a frog..." it worked, to the amazement of the two older males, until the story was over. As soon as Minato's voice faded on the last word Naruto was up, skipping past Bull, and trying to play. Minato tried another story, but for some reason the second story didn't catch the toddlers attention. They couldn't get the toddler to stay in bed after that.

Teacher and student struggled until nearly midnight .

…...

The second night Kushina...

…...

"Ok, Baby, time for bed!", Kushina called out cheerfully walking towards Naruto with her arms outstretched. Naruto's eyes buldged, horrified, "No!", he called over his shoulder as he ran from her. An "_oh really_" look crossed the red-heads face that terrified Kakashi (not that he would ever admit it) as she gave chase.

The toddler ducked and dodged the scary woman and evaded like a hunted fox often turning quickly or changing directions in the most inconvenient places. Kakashi could only watch as they knocked over chairs and the table, bumped a dish from the counter, and stepped on Shiba's tail. In the end, as Naruto climbed over the couch and tried to hide behind the curtains Bull came up behind him and and grabbed the tot by the back of his diaper. With a struggling baby in his mouth Bull calmly walked over to Kushina and set him in her lap.

After that was mayhem. Kakashi felt like he was watching two toddlers as Kushina struggled to wrestle the wiggling baby onto his mat then keeping him there, arguing the entire way—loudly.

"Dun wanna!"

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Yes, and you are going to sleep all night or else I am going to... Hay! Stop that!"

"Nooooooo! Dun! Wanna Dun!"

"I am not putting you down! Deal with it!"

"DUUUUUNNNN!"

"NO!"

"wanna wata?"

"water? I guess..."

…...

And on it went. It was a long time before Naruto made it to sleep.

The third night Rin tried to help.

…...

She helped Naruto get his pajamas on, get a glass of water, brush his teeth, pet every dog in a good-night fashion, and say good-night to Kakashi. Then she read him a story and tucked him in and then... he forgot to say good-night to Bull. So she let him pet the dog to avoid any screaming.

Then she... wait, he forgot he's still hungry. She tried to say no, really, but he threw a fit and so she got him a tasteless ration bar. He ate it all to her dismay. THEN SHE—his tummy hurt...

…...

The fourth night (and Kakashi knew nothing good was going to happen) Obito stayed to help.

…...

Obito showed up rather early in the afternoon and played with the tot until it was time for Naruto to sleep. They played the most exhausting games Obito could think of and then some. Obito kept the baby moving as long as he could then got him ready for bed. He tried to turn getting ready for bed into yet another game by issuing mini challenges.

"Hey Naruto, how fast can you get dressed?"

"Hey Squirt, I'll race you to the bathroom!"

"Hey Brat, I hid all the books, whichever one you find first we'll read."

Naruto didn't understand the rules or objectives to most of these challenges but they were still fun judging by his incessant giggles. By the time Naruto was ready for bed Obito was exhausted. Naruto wasn't. He had less energy then any of the nights before but his tiredness seemed to make him want to sleep less. He would cry as the covers were folded around him and try to kick them off. He would scream and argue until Obito let him up. Still crying in distress Naruto waddled over to Bull and wiped his eyes and nose in the dogs fur. He then sat on the floor and he and Obito played with blocks until they both fell asleep.

…...

The fifth night Obito got his aunt to agree to let Naruto stay with her so she could figure out how to make the baby sleep.

…...

"The evening started off well enough", she told Kakashi the next day, "Naruto and my baby, Itachi, were getting along great. Dinner went well enough. So did their baths, but after the story when it was time to sleep... Naruto started to fuss a bit. Thinking he just wasn't settling in well in an unfamiliar place I stayed with him until he fell asleep."

…...

Thinking he had a solution, on the sixth night Kakashi tried what Obito's aunt did and stayed with Naruto until he fell asleep—which he did—at four in the morning.

…...

On the seventh day team 7 and Kushina gathered at Kakashi's apartment and tried to console the poor sleep-deprived chunnin. Kakashi tried to keep his mask of indifference and professionalism up but failed miserably as his red, dark-rimmed eyes gazed despairingly at his team. Minato was reading a book he likely got from the library on caring for kids while Kushina and Rin discussed the least damaging way to forcefully induce sleep. Obito just looked sheepish.

There was no way to get that devil to sleep. Kakashi felt he couldn't think of what he was going to do for the rest of the time he was stuck with the it. This was far far worse than Diaper Changing. (by the way he needed to get to work on that training so he wouldn't have to do anymore Diaper Changing, but he was so tired...).

They had to do _something_. It was Obito who first left the group. Looking around he saw Naruto playing with Bisuke and seeming to make the rest of the dogs nuts. Chuckling he glanced at his team to see if they were still occupied with their thoughts before he slipped out of his chair to sneak up on the toddler. Moving as silently as only a ninja can he crept up behind Naruto, reached out his arms, and—

Kakashi jumped at the shrill voice and spun at breakneck speed to find the source. Obito had Naruto squirming and shrieking on the ground as he tickled the baby's sides. But if anything, Naruto is a fighter, so even as he was being mercilessly tortured he was trying to get revenge. He kept reaching up and trying to tickle Obito and when that failed he tried to lick the older boys hands.

Kakashi wasn't the only one to notice the display as he could hear Minato's and Rin's laughs, but it was Kushina who got everyone's attention as she stood up with her chair screeching as it moved back and walked over to the two on the floor. Said two looked up at her, took one look at her face, which none of the others could see, screamed and ran from the room.

Looking over her shoulder she winked before calling out to the terrified escapees, "Oh, boys! Come back! I just want to play too...". Everyone at the table repressed a shudder and Minato sighed at the totally non-convincing innocent look she had shot them before she raced after Obito and Naruto.

Once they were gone, the remainder of the group looked at each other and gave a collective sigh.

…...

later that night after dinner Obito and Kushina left. Kushina because she was tired and Obito because he was too jumpy to stay around an equally jumpy Naruto as the two of them were too much for even Minato to handle. So, while Kakashi set up Naruto's mat Minato gave the little monster a bath then Rin got him ready for bed. By the time they were done and all the bath water had been wiped up from the floor it was getting late so Rin said her good-byes and left.

Minato read the same story about the frog that he read many nights ago and Naruto listened happily. Once the story was over Minato wrapped Naruto up in his blankets and bid both baby and student goodnight and good luck. Kakashi could see that Naruto was tired. The toddler kept rubbing his eyes and yawning, but if the night Obito spent with them proved anything it was that Naruto wouldn't sleep even if he was tired.

It was kinda odd. Kakashi thought over the last week and the night-time frustrations. Naruto never went to sleep willingly (except when Obito's aunt stayed with him) and only finally nodded off when his body couldn't take it anymore. What was even weirder, was that during the day Naruto had so much energy despite not getting a lot of sleep; of course, after a few days it was apparent it had some effect, but for the most part he suffered less than Kakashi. Was it a baby thing? Or was this something pertaining to the fox?

Minato had left the frog book by Naruto's mat and now the baby was looking through the pictures. Why did he sleep the first two nights? The silver-headed chunnin thought back to the first night, Minato and Kushina tucked the baby in. but he must have been really tired that first night. Well then, the second night... he slept with Kakashi and the dogs. Kakashi froze. Blinked once. Then twice. Could it be? Could Naruto be _scared_ of something? But what? Kakashi felt his mind whirl. It explained everything! The not wanting to sleep, but sleeping with Obito's aunt in the room. The desperate attempts not to sleep. All of it!

It made sense but what could he do about it? Suddenly Kakashi smirked. He had an idea. Quietly calling over the pack he explained his idea and for the most part got them to agree. One-by-one they all went over and snuggled up to the toddler, pressing themselves in around him (and on top of him). Naruto was bewildered at first but them started clapping his hands and giggling, but didn't go to sleep. Kakashi felt sure he would eventually so he lay down on his own bed and tried to sleep.

Was his bed really this big? He kept shifting around trying to get comfortable. After a while it got really cold so Kakashi tried pulling up the covers and pulling them around him but, man, it was really cold. On missions being cold and uncomfortable was to be expected, but at home? Repressing a growl he turned over yet again. Then paused. Could _This_ be why It couldn't sleep? Sitting up he looked at the dogs and It curled up on the mat and frowned, Naruto was still awake. The baby was softly petting Shiba's head.

The boy flopped back onto the bed and groaned. _I give up_ he thought _It wins_. A slight nudging on his foot prompted Kakashi to sit up again only to see Bull. Bull looked at his master with what looked like an amused expression (for a dog) before getting up and walking over to the closet. He looked back at Kakashi with a that said "_come on idiot_". After opening the closet door Bull directed his boy to pull down a box from one of the upper shelves.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the box, he didn't remember it. With Bulls insistent nudge the boy opened the box to find an assortment of old items that brought back memories best left in the past. As Kakashi backed away from the box Bull reached in and pulled out an object, handed it to Kakashi and nosed the box back into the closet on the floor.

Kakashi looked at the object Bull wanted him to get and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was a nightlight. Plugging it in he went back to bed. After a while he looked to find the baby had fallen asleep and it wasn't even eleven. He still wasn't very comfortable but that was OK as long as he could get some sleep.

The next morning he woke to find his bed wasn't as bad as it had been. Kakashi found himself surrounded once more and had a toddler sleeping peacefully on his chest. It wasn't bad he guessed, but he really needed to train the little monster... who was he kidding? HE could barely sleep without being surrounded by the dogs. He glanced over at bull, who knew the big dog knew how to take care of children?

_Bull grabbed the baby by the diaper and pulled him towards the bed. "No1 No!" the little one screamed trying to claw his was back to the fun toy he had been playing with. Getting the baby into bed the little one refused to sleep and began to cry as Bull got up and plugged in the nightlight. Snuggling up next to the little one the big dog licked away the tears and made sure the little one was warm before growling out, "Goodnight little Kakashi"._

* * *

**Whether or not Bull actually spoke is up to your imagination.**

**I felt bad for all my short chapters so I thought I would try to make a longer one. An author on this site said she broke up her writing times to make her story longer so I tried it. It worked pretty well. Please tell me how you liked this. I didn't think I would ever beg for reviews because if my story is good enough people will review, but several people have liked this (according to the alerts and favorites) and I would like to know what your all thinking. Anyway, I hope you liked!**


	12. Responsibility

**I don't own.**

* * *

As much as he wanted to, Kakashi knew he couldn't hide out in his apartment for the remainder of his mission. He simply couldn't bring himself to ask his team for anything and insisted of doing his shopping and laundry for himself. It had been two weeks now since the It had come to live with him and most of the gossip surrounding It had mellowed out with no fuel, so he gathered up both their laundry and got ready to venture out into the outside world.

Composing himself he grabbed it around it's waist with one arm so as to hold it safely without looking like he was—and he would never—cuddle it. Quickly locking his door he purposefully marched out of the building. It kicked it's little legs and giggled at everything it saw speaking in some baby language that was foreign to Kakashi when it saw something it recognized.

Not at all looking lost Kakashi tried to keep a steady pace only occasionally slowing to check his surroundings. He planned to use a different shop then usual that was less used to avoid unwanted gossip's observation. As they were passing through the market (which he had tried to avoid because of the earlier disaster, but saw no choice) it decided it wanted down and would wiggle and screech until it got what it wanted. Arguing was futile as Kakashi noticed the strange looks that the commotion was causing and finally gave in. Once it was on it's feet the toddler waddled over to a shop window and practically drooled at the display.

Kakashi quickly took note of his surroundings before pulling the baby into the shop, keeping to the shadows as the baby went to play with the multiple stuffed animals. They were supposed to be doing laundry Darn it! but maybe a toy would keep the It occupied and happy and out of the way. Kakashi's mind quickly went over the possibilities. Peeking into his wallet Kakashi sighed. Even as a child prodigy, a chuunin, and an active member of Konoha's Ninja force Kakashi didn't have enough money to support the both of them _and_ get extra stuff.

Paying rent and bills, buying groceries, not having gone on many meaningful missions in two weeks, and ninja gear and weapons Kakashi simply doesn't have a ton of money. And now with another mouth to feed and support—even with the extra money from the Hokage—he simply didn't have enough for anything that wasn't strictly needed. He looked up at the It as it found a toy it loved and snuggled with it as if it couldn't live without it. DANG IT!

Kakashi sighed and looked at the price tag in hopes it wouldn't be too much... and his eyes bulged. That was thievery! Who would pay that much for a stupid doll!? The little toddler looked up at him with big eyes and hugged the toy just a little tighter. He wanted to, and he felt weak for it but, there was no way. Kakashi sighed again and gently coaxed the toy from the baby's grip and set it back on the shelf. Looking back at the baby Kakashi felt his heartstrings pull as Naruto simply looked at the toy with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He didn't scream or through a fit, which would have been weird to anyone more used to small kids behavior, as Kakashi led him by the hand out of the store.

The rest of the walk was short and quiet as Naruto simply followed Kakashi. Once the laundry was in the wash Kakashi sat next to the toddler and they waited for the machine to finish. The teen kept glancing at the baby hoping for the life to return a little, but Naruto simply sat looking at the swirling of the clothes in the wash. Kakashi felt his gut tighten weirdly, guilt?

He shook his head. There was nothing he could do about it. Jumping slightly as an idea hit him Kakashi gave a mall grin under his mask. As quickly as he could he finished the laundry and put Naruto on his shoulders and ran out of the building. Every so often he would glance up to see if the baby was having any fun which he didn't really need to if the giggles and happy shrieks were anything to go by, but the smiling face made Kakashi's heart just a little lighter.

The silver-haired teen remembered his father doing this with him when he was alive and feeling like a king on top of the world. It was different now though, Kakashi isn't as tall as his father was if his memory was correct (he would never admit it, but he shuddered at that thought of forgetting) and Kakashi wasn't Naruto's father, but hey if it works.

After picking up the groceries for the week Kakashi turned towards home. After getting back though, Naruto began to fuss and begged to go out again. The chuunin looked around the apartment then back to the baby. He shrugged. They could... what could they do? He couldn't watch Naruto and train at the same time. He thought back to his childhood; what did he like to do when he was younger?

It hurt. Most of his memories, good and bad, included his father. And likely the kid was too young for any ideas he could come up with anyway. Should he ask someone? He ran through a list of names in his head, checking each to see which would be best. His team would likely be training, but maybe it would be OK. Minato could watch the kid as the rest of them trained, right? As a man with a plan Kakashi grabbed It and bounded towards training ground seven.

Kakashi had been training with Minato in the mornings before Naruto woke up then had returned to keep the toddler occupied (and his apartment in one piece) for the rest of the day. He read the It stories and let It play with the ninken and tried teaching it a few thing. Key word being tried.

Upon arrival at the training grounds, Kakashi moved to his teacher's side. "Sensei." with a slight nod was the only greeting the silver-haired boy gave as he placed the tot on the ground. Happy to have room to run around and play Naruto took off after Obito and tackled the poor boy resulting in a wrestling match. Minato was happy to have his team in one place again and Naruto was too cute, even when he was interfering with Obitos training and ruining whatever bit of concentration the boy had. The tall blond sighed slightly. Obito might not be a lost cause, but he could see how others could think it.

"Obito, since Kakashi's here why don't and him spar a bit? Rin, bring Naruto over here." Minato called out to his students. Obito's face turned devious as he faced Kakashi. "Im gonna kick your-" "OBITO!" The Uchiha rubbed his neck as he turned to his crush sheepishly"Ah, sorry Rin.".

Minato shook his head "Start." with the signal Obito shot forward and aimed a shot at his opponent's stomach but was side-stepped and the world turned up-side-down. Kakashi smirked lightly under his mask as Obito regained his footing and glared hard. A few moments later and Obito was black and blue (and not just his clothes) and the match was called.

As Kakashi turned to walk back to the others Naruto got up from his spot on Rin's lap and ran forward. About two yards in front of Kakashi he stopped and made what vaguely resembled Obito's version of the academy standard fighting stance. The chuunin just looked at him for a minute before moving as if to go around him, but Obito called out before he could move "Go get him Naru! take that-" "OBITO!" "Ow, uh... Stupid-head, yeah that works. Take that Stupid-head Down!". Both Rin and Minato were fighting back their laughter.

With a sigh of utmost exasperation Kakashi crouched down and lightly poked the toddler in the chest, making him off-balance. Naruto tumbled backwards and landed on his butt with an audible thunk. With big eyes he looked up at Kakashi like _wow, I cant believe I lost_. Rin and Obito couldn't take it, both were half rolling on the ground as they laughed. Even Minato had trouble staying composed.

Kakashi straitened and moved away as Obito came over and faced the tot with his own (lacking) stance. "Come on Naruto! Ill fight ya!" giggling, Naruto stood and faced Obito. For the next hour Obito and Rin took turns "fighting" Naruto while Minato corrected the toddler's(and Obito's) stance. Kakashi outwardly scoffed but was secretly happy that the baby was using up so much of his overwhelming energy.

He should have known that good, peaceful moments don't last.

Earlier Obito had missed his target so a kuni was laying in the grass just waiting to be discovered. And who better to discover it then the infinity curious round-about two-year old? Obito had knocked the toddler onto his back yet again and as he flipped over to get up something caught his eye. Crawling over the grass a few feet Naruto picked up the kuni (thankfully) by the handle and stared at it with big eyes. Reaching out with his other hand Naruto touched the blade.

Blood was dripping from his palm before Minato twisted the knife out of his hands. Placing the kuni in his leg pouch away from where it could be picked up again he flipped the tot's hurt hand over to examine the damage. Naruto watched silently as the tall blond cussed under his breath and called Rin over. "Rin, you think you have that new healing jutsu down yet?" Rin bit her lip and shook her head, "I can do it, but I don't think I'm ready to use it on a live person yet. I have a first aid kit here, though." pulling out the medical kit from her bag she thoroughly cleaned and wrapped the baby's cut.

Once the bandage was on Naruto cocked his head to the side like he couldn't understand. What he couldn't understand: the cut, the panic, or the bandage was a mystery to Kakashi. Obito was apologizing to everyone and the world in general for entire thing and Rin was hugging Naruto as if he was suddenly going to scream and cry because that's what most baby's would do.

The silver-haired chuunin sighed. Time to go home. Moving over to Naruto's side not occupied by Rin, Kakashi crouched down and held out his hand. Not thinking about it Naruto placed his injured hand in Kakashi's. Refraining from rolling his eyes the teen dropped his hand and, instead, picked up the tiny tot. Promising to let Rin look over the injury later and agreeing to having dinner later with Minato and Kushina Kakashi made his getaway.

About thirty seconds after he left the others Naruto came out of his stupor and seemed to regain _ALL_ of his energy and was giggling as they moved towards home. he kicked his little legs and giggled at everything he saw speaking in some baby language that was foreign to Kakashi when he saw something he recognized. The teen carefully avoided the toy shop.

* * *

**I was hoping to give the impression that Kakashi is taking responsibility. If the ending was too horrible and sad I can add to it. If Kakashi seems to care too much so soon, sorry, i need fluff! **

**Please Review, It is inspiring.  
**


	13. Want

**I don't own.**

* * *

He looked at the old man in front of him with a strait back and an impassive face. "Are you OK with this Hatake?" the old man's eyes were as blank as the teen he faced as he offered a way out, a way to take back his decision. With only slight hesitation the teen nodded.

The stamp echoed as it landed.

...

The distressed screams and tears would haunt him more than any mission he could ever take.

...

His teacher knew, but said nothing as he joined the team for the first mission in a month. Rin had asked a few innocent questions, but was surprised to find her teammate's response cold and uncaring—much like it had been when they had first become a team. His attitude seemed to wound her and she was silent for the rest of the mission, only responding when she had to.

His cruelty to Rin only upset the Uchiha. Obito argued more and sent him glares every moment he could. Like Rin, Obito had felt his teammate warm up to them; it was as worrying as it was frustrating that he was shutting himself off again.

The mission had been simple and was completed quickly. They arrived back home well into the afternoon. Usually, they would have stopped and gotten food to celebrate a mission well done as Minato preached "A team that eats together, stays together". Today Minato left to turn in the report as soon as he could, Rin faded into the shadows, and returned home.

Obito glared at him more seriously than he had ever before, "Your not usually this much of a (*). What did you do?". Not in the mood to face the Uchiha he turned away and headed home. Obito's parting words stabbing him from behind,

"Don't hurt Naruto with your sucky mood, or else."

At home the dogs were restless. Bull couldn't sit still and kept circling the apartment looking lost or like he lost something. Urushi and Shiba lay dejected on the floor and Akino was snapping at anyone who drew too close. Uhei was suggling up with Guruko and Bisuke trying to comfort them.

Pakkun stared at him, but he found he couldn't meet the dogs eyes. It had been years since it had been this bad. But then had been his father's fault, now...

Once he had tried to sleep in his own bed without his dogs and found he couldn't do it. The bed was too hard and cold and BIG without them. They were here so why did it feel like it did when they weren't?

Hatake Kakashi knew loss. He knew guilt. He knew self-loathing. He is a ninja, a Konoha Shinobi, a chuunin. As much as he tried to hide it he failed all the time. He missed targets while training. He didn't treat his teammates as well as he should. He wasn't smart enough to outsmart some enemies. He couldn't stop his father from giving up, he wasn't good enough.

He couldn't give a child as small as Naruto the life it deserved.

...

That day in the toy store planted a seed of doubt and had grown. Kakashi wasn't even twelve-years-old, he couldn't train, take missions with his team, AND take care of a kid. Naruto would be alone with the dogs all day most every day. And even as a chuunin taking missions he couldn't afford to buy nice clothes or good food for it. Or toys.

He was too weak and he hated himself for it. His father could do it—did it. He was sure Minato could do it. Heck, even Obito was better off because he had his clan behind him, but Kakashi... had left Naruto with the dogs as he slipped out for just a minute to get something from the store, taken just a few minutes longer haggling for some dessert, and when he came back there was blood all over the apartment.

It wasn't as bad as it looked, head wounds simply bleed a lot, but it was enough. Kakashi had failed. This kid needed someone who could actually take care of him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. The indecent in the training field was a learning experience—thus excusable—but this was simply Kakashi's inadequacy.

The next day he had spoken to the Hokage about a new, better, home for Naruto.

The next few days were thick with a negative atmosphere. Before Kakashi acted proper and ever superior, now his behavior was plain cold. He got the job done, but he ignored Rin and Obito, even Minato sometimes, and did everything with an effective numbness.

This atmosphere crushed Rin and made her fold into herself. She lost her concentration easily and rarely spoke. Obito became wilder, more rebellious. His playful banter almost disappearing into crude anger. They were both being crushed as Minato watched. Soon, he knew, they would break so he did the best thing a teacher could do in this situation: he smacked Kakashi up-side the head.

As icing on the cake, he made the silly chuunin buy them all barbeque, plus several other teams—including a green genin with big eyebrows... (although loudly proclaiming that Kakashi was paying, Minato is not that cruel, he and the other teachers paid.) Rin and Obito brightened up almost immediately and Kakashi regained some of his energy as some crazy genin in green loudly proclaimed he repay him... somehow. The green kid was quietly napping on the floor and Kakashi was back in his seat in record-breaking time before anyone found out how he planned to repay Kakashi, but oh well.

The Hokage's kid, Asuma?, was plotting quietly with Obito in a corner. Minato quietly swore to keep an eye on them and to stop them if whatever they were planning was... to stop them. Rin and some other girls seemed to get along fairly well also. The heavy atmosphere was lifted—for now—and that was just what the team needed.

Kakashi watched as his team and the others interacted. Their happiness infecting him the slightest bit and making his aching heart that much easier to bear. Maybe he could ask the Hokage tomorrow how Naruto is doing.

The voices around him quieted and sounded confused, immediately catching Kakashi's attention. He caught Minato's eyes and his teacher grinned, looking smug, before looking at a point over his shoulder. Kakashi quickly turned only to see red before a squealing mass of white invaded his vision and a heavy weight was dropped on his lap. Naruto was clinging to Kakashi and doing a weird half laugh, half sob. Kakashi... was in shock. The kid was supposed to be with a good family by now, what gives?

Kushina stood in front of the chuunin and was presently bent over laughing at his confounded expression. Minato, Obito, Rin and the others present were soon laughing as well. The partying continued. Later Minato would tell his student he was an idiot and that the kid had been way too upset for anyone to do much except give him back. For now though the kid wanted beef and Kakashi. So it was up to Kakashi to somehow get some form of meat after Obito and Asuma finished with their "Ultimate Plan to Steal All the Meat and Escape Alive" (they didn't quite make it very far).

Naruto sat snugly on Kakashi's lap happily munching on a bit of beef and a little bit of money stuck in his waistband from—oh, it wouldn't be very kind to reveal the good Samaritans. After all, they don't want a reward or to be paid back, Minato was just glad to help and Kushina considered it visitation payments (or blackmail).

Back at home the dogs were plotting how to take care of a baby full time instead of just messing around...

* * *

**Sorry if this is too sappy and unrealistic. I need Kakashi to _want_ to have Naruto around before I can move on and maybe go a little further in my timeline. School starts next week, I may or may not have less time to write, but I have been trying for a chapter a week and I think i'll continue trying. **

**Please review, it warms my heart and makes me want to write more!**


	14. Blue

**I don't own.**

* * *

Dark eyes met light blue ones and blinked. The blue eyes blinked back at him then lost interest. The dark eyes watched as the blue eyes turned away to find something more fun—like Bisuke. Kakashi said nothing as the pup and the baby played. Although, now that he was looking, the toddler's eyes weren't the only change. _What's going on?_ the chuunin thought.

He'd noticed a few days ago, but hadn't thought much of it. Naruto's normally pure white eyes just looked a little bluer than they ever had before. It was only when they were a deep, emotional color did Kakashi stop to think about it. And how weird it was. He'd gone to the library and (secretly) looked at some child books to find out if this was normal, or even heard of. There was nothing.

The tot never acted any different, except to gain even more confidence (Kakashi's reputation may never recover...) and become even more clingy. Yeah, after the barbecue last month Naruto hadn't let Kakashi out of his sight when he wasn't on a mission. It was kinda hard to go to the bathroom with a toddler that insisted on watching you and had no respect for privacy. Then, this morning, he found that Naruto's colorless hair had a few blond strands.

As he watched the to young mammals roll around on the floor he wondered if he should ask someone about it. But... what if it turned out to be something some stuck-up adult decided was bad and dangerous and took Naruto away? There really wasn't any way to hide it though. He sighed. _When did_ _I become so clingy?_ Kakashi wondered to himself and glanced at the clock. Seven. Time for dinner, but what to make. He didn't really feel like cooking.

Kakashi was taking missions again with his team while Naruto would stay with Kushina or Obito's Aunt Mikoto. While Kushina was watching him for the first time she discovered she could feed Naruto ramen for every meal and he would be more then happy. Naruto was always begging for it. It got to the point that that was all he would eat and Kakashi, Minato, and Rin had to sit down with Kushina and make some base rules to try and get the baby some nutrients; after all, they didn't want him to be the shortest kid in the academy.

Ramen was easy to feed him and Kakashi was feeling lazy, but it wasn't very healthy and the tot probably had a lot of it in the past week while team seven was on a mission. With effort he got up an stalked into the kitchen area and looked through a few cupboards. There was a moldy banana and surplus of ant flavored cheerios. Kakashi's eye twitched. _Well I guess its back to ration bars... _he thought as he opened the drawer that usually held said sawdust bars of youth and almost growled out in frustration at the sight of torn up wrappers and half eaten crumbs. The worst part was that he wasn't sure if it was one of the dogs or the toddler who got them. Opening the fridge in desperate hopes that he wouldn't have to leave the apartment he sniffed at the milk—and almost puked—then tried to maneuver around the... the... he didn't know what it was and he wasn't ready to find out.

As hard as he tried Kakashi wasn't the most responsible person alive. While his apartment stayed clean (or used to anyway) he was absolutely terrible about keeping his kitchen stocked with non-moldy items. He could have his bag packed for a week long mission in under ten minutes, but he couldn't for the life of him remember to get rid of food that would spoil or get groceries on the way home. Skillfully squeezing past the yuck in the fridge Kakashi sighed: he was going to have to leave the apartment. He repeated "life sucks" over and over again in his head as he grabbed the baby and put on it's jacket and shoes.

They would be eating ramen tonight. Not barbeque. Not seafood. Not anything that Kakashi wanted. Ramen. Walking along shoulders slumped in defeat, hand in hand with the giggling baby pulling him ever faster towards the shop of fat soaked in grease Kakashi tried his best to hold up his aloof, stoic appearance like as if he didn't care and was in complete control. The lie was better for the general populace than the truth. Arriving at the stand Kakashi gave the order for two miso bowls. That ought to at least satisfy the baby for a moment.

As their bowls were set down in front of them another person entered and sat down on a stool. Not really paying attention to details—just movements and body language as all good ninja would—and noting that whoever it was wasn't up to anything more than getting some dinner Kakashi broke apart Naruto's chopsticks and then started in on his own bowl.

Truly he had far too much of this slop he thought as he slurped it down. The man beside them kept looking over at Naruto and it was making Kakashi nervous. He didn't say anything, but he shifted into a deceptively relaxed position as he continued to focus on his meal, glad that he was between the stranger and the baby. The man was fairly old and looked to be a civilian, but that was little reason to let his guard down; after all, ninja were deceptive creatures.

After a while the man seemed to come to a conclusion, nodded to himself, and turned towards Kakashi. "Excuse me, young man, I was just thinking what a great brother you are, bringing your little brother out to eat. Ha, when I was younger I could hardly stand to be in the same room as my brother! Although our age differences weren't as big as you and your brother's." he rambled. Kakashi looked to be giving the minimum attention required to be polite, but was thinking more along the lines of _Brother? I have a brother? Where? Naruto? Man, this guy's crazy. _"... dumped paint on my head. I nearly killed him for that one." with a blink Kakashi realized the man was still talking and continued to talk, it was torture.

On and on the old man rambled with no end in sight. Kakashi was trying to come up with a half polite escape when Naruto spoke up, "Kashi! Kashi, yum!" then proceeded to take as big a bite as he could of his ramen. The tot's eyes were big and innocent seeking approval and agreement as he stared at Kakashi. Kakashi could only stare at the tot. as he opened his mouth the old man cut in, "Yes, yes, it is very good isn't it? I really do love this stand. I have been coming here for the last few years it has been open. Do you like it here, Little One? I bet it is a lot of fun to come here with your big brother, huh?..."

Naruto just giggled at him, "Yip! Yup! Kashi ramen!". Kakashi resisted the urge to loose his cool and just let the two talk while he ignored them. Although, he was vaguely satisfied with the tot's vocabulary. Kushina had told him talking to the baby would help him learn to talk—and he tried— but he still couldn't bring himself to talk too much pointlessly, so the baby would have to listen to others. Soon, the man began to spout stories from the past again and Naruto's attention wavered and was lost. Kakashi tried to tune him out, but one line still caught in his ear, "-never seen such a cute baby like you around before. Your brother, I think I have seen, I work in the Hokage tower filling out and filing paperwork on all the goings on in the village. Nothing happens in this village that I don't know about!"

Kakashi froze at that and silently hoped the man did recognize the baby. Most people who worked in the Hokage tower were at least ninja, most were Chuunin. A lot of nin had seen Naruto the day he and the fox appeared and the gossip had traveled fast; it is hard to hide such a distinctively colorless child. Kakashi eyed him carefully: what would he do?

The man, oblivious, just kept talking, "di'ja hear about the wreckage along the road a little ways over there?" at this the man twisted and threw out his arm to point in the direction Kakashi had walked in from this very spot three months ago, "some kind of mistake on some merchants part is the official word, but..." here he crouched over so he was right next to Kakashi's ear and spoke in a stage whisper, "...rumor has it it was an intruder aiming for our merchants! I was there, I saw the wreckage, that was no overheated vat of grease!" _He was there and he still cant remember the real story? _Kakashi thought staring at the man in disbelief, _...And he works for the Hokage! Unless he is lying... yeah, hes probably pretty messed up in the head._ With that thought, the chuunin turned to his charge with the intent of escape.

Somehow the tot beside him finished before he did and was looking at him imploringly for more. With a deadpan look he smashed the kids hopes with a flat, "No." only to have the look intensify. Hatake Kakashi is many things but he is no pushover.

After paying for the three bowls as Naruto finished up Kakashi gave his best polite good-bye to the old man and the two kid headed home. As they walked Kakashi studied the kid again and again wondered about the colors. He had to decide if he was going to talk to anyone about it and who he would talk to if he was going to. He huffed slightly in frustration.

* * *

**This... didn't go where i thought it would. Strange. And here i was hoping to confuse all you; guess I'll have to wait. Sorry about taking so long, i have three Advanced Placement classes and they take up more time then i was hoping. I'm starting to get into why this fic is called Colorful Chance, see? see? I'm not so totally random!**

**Anyway, reviews are like my life-source.  
**


	15. Eyes and the Begining of Insanity?

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi stood, silently waiting for his team with Naruto playing off to the side. He hadn't been able to sleep very well last night trying to decide what to do so they were a little bit early. Even now he wasn't sure if going to his team was the best choice, but they knew Naruto and at least Rin and Minato knew a little bit about little kids.

Rin was next to arrive and paused for a moment when she saw Naruto then she grinned and went to give him a hug. "Hey, Kakashi" she said, turning to the chuunin, "Why is Naruto here? Weren't you going to leave him with Kushina again? Or did you forget about the mission today?". Inwardly Kakashi scoffed, him forget? Never.

Kakashi decided it might be a good time to bring up his problem and get it over with. Crouching down next to Rin and Naruto he faced is teammate, " Is it normal for a kids eye color to change?". Rin blinked at him, confused. With her eyebrows furrowing she looked at him then jumped in understanding, "you mean Naruto?" she held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes for a moment before turning back to Kakashi, "his eyes don't look any different... maybe a little lighter blue... but nothing to worry about!" she reached over to tickle Naruto's stomach, " his eyes just seem to be extra expressive so they might change ever-so-slightly with his emotions. Hmn... that might not be a very good thing for a ninja—such honest eyes... tell you what, I'll take him over to Kushina's if you help me convince Minato to get dango instead of ramen after the mission."

Kakashi nodded. In a smooth action Rin grabbed Naruto under the armpits and hoisted him up onto her left hip, wrapping her arms around him securely before she took of faster than any civilian could ever hope to go. The two were gone in seconds, leaving the silver-haired chuunin to try and understand his thoughts. _Lighter? _How could she think the babies eyes were lighter? They used to be white.

Right?

Kakashi settled himself under one of the large trees so he could look out over most of his surroundings—one could never be too careful or too observant—and took a deep breath. The day had a slight wind that blew the scent of shifting seasons. _Am I the crazy one?_ He thought then shook his head, _no, I remember, his eyes were white._

After a while Minato arrived and Rin returned and they all waited a little longer for Obito before they set out on a simple C-rank mission. They were on their way back before it got dark. It was a normal atmosphere with Obito trying to flirt with Rin (and failing miserably) and picking fights with Kakashi who belittled him in return while Minato followed and watched them from behind.

Still debating the strangeness of Rin's answer, Kakashi slowed his pace so he was walking beside his teacher, "Sensei, is it weird for a little kids eyes to change color?". Minato glanced at the chuunin beside him questioningly then thought for a few moments. Eyes hovering off into the distance and brow furrowed Minato hesitantly tried to gather a suitable answer, "I think it takes a little while for newborns eyes to settle into a certain color... but I think that doesn't last long. Why?"

Now, his eyes were fully focused on his student and Kakashi shifted slightly under his calculating gaze. "Naruto's eyes have changed within the last few days and I cannot find any information in any of the medial archives." he replied (there was no way he was going to tell even Minato that he had also looked in the parenting scrolls). Minato nodded at the answer and as soon as they reached the gate he told Obito to go get Naruto and Kushina saying that they could all eat together.

"Why didn't you guys tell me we're having sushi!" Obito screeched as he sat down in the booth. Kushina handed Naruto over to Kakashi before she sat down as well; both her and the tot wore expressions of utter disappointment. Minato and Rin laughed and everyone gave their orders. Naruto sat calmly on the seat between Kakashi and Minato watching all the older people as they talked (or fell off the bench in Obito's case). Kakashi almost smiled as the tot yawned widely. It must have been a long day.

As Naruto looked up at him Kakashi was almost awed by the—dare he even think it—beautiful blue eyes. They couldn't be real they were so bright and so many different shades. Kakashi looked up at the others around him, "His eyes are a different color." Everyone turned to look at him. Obito leaned across the table and squinted real hard at Naruto's eyes. "I don't see it." he proclaimed loudly. Minato and Kushina also looked at the baby. Minato shook his head and Kushina stared for a long time before proclaiming, "Yeah, I think your right!"

Kakashi (although he would never admit it) was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one to see it. The kid came to him with white eyes and now they are blue. He is not crazy. Kushina was exited now and was practically jumping in her seat,

"His eyes are lighter!"

* * *

**I really hope i have you all confused now. Sorry its so short.**

**Reviews are my life-source (along with candy-corn).**


	16. Don't Stick Crayons Up your Nose

**I do not own.**

* * *

It was a cold day, but, thankfully, they had not gotten any snow yet this year. Unfortunately, it had rained a lot to make up for it. The rain had stopped—for now—but there were deep puddles littering every dip in the ground getting everyone who dared step foot outside wet. Some people, ninja especially, could minimize the damage by being extra cautious and maybe not get completely soaked but...

"Kashi, No!" a certain white-haired toddler screeched and thrashed as hard as he could against the strong arms that held him up away from his destiny. Kakashi was miserable. He and the rest of team seven had just gotten back from a mission and Kakashi had had to pick up Naruto from Mikoto's home. While he was extremely grateful to the Uchiha lady he was kind of annoyed at having to walk so far to get to their home and then to his apartment. Normally it was fine but today, he had to walk with a wet Obito. Obito was annoying most of the time ,but when he was wet and tired, he was far far worse.

Neither teen was much up to talking and Obito was more than willing to stomp as hard as he could in every puddle they walked past making Kakashi want to strangle him. He had contemplated going on ahead but that required far too much effort. The men guarding the Uchiha compound gates were not miserable enough to ignore the teens misery and laughed as they walked past, "Haha! Look, we got a few drowned genin!". Kakashi was not a genin, Thank You Very Much.

So he had grabbed the tot's hand and set out for home as quickly as he could. Naruto had gotten more then ten hours of sleep in the last three days and was more then happy to skip through the puddles. Kakashi, on the other hand... "Yes. No more puddles!"he growled out as the tot kicked him once more trying to get down. Kakashi readjusted his grip so there was no chance of the tot getting free and quickened his pace as much as his tired body would let him.

The small ugly apartment building looked like heaven to the poor chuunin. Naruto never stopped struggling as Kakashi carried him up the stairs and almost fell when Kakashi stopped to unlock the door. The heat inside the building was a blessing and Kakashi just stood for a moment to enjoy it as best he could. Several dogs came to greet him and he was able to leave Naruto with Bull as he limped over to the shower to embrace goodness that is being warm and clean. As he got in he just stood under the water letting it run over his tired muscles and smooth away the layers of grime.

After a long while the water began to run cold so the silver-haired teen forced himself to get out and get dressed in slightly more casual clothing than he had been wearing before. While still being ninja wear, the new outfit was slightly more loose and less scratchy. He decided to brush his teeth while he was in the bathroom as well, so that when he stepped out he was blissfully clean. Entering the main area he looked around to find Bull and the tot playing on the floor with some origami Rin had made. Walking over he knelt down next to them, "hey, did you eat diner?"

The tot paused and thought for a moment. As the seconds ticked passed Kakashi felt himself become more and more agitated. Seconds before he snapped the toddler found his answer, "Nope. Ramen Kashi!". Said teen sighed and walked into the kitchen. He padded around the kitchen searching for something edible, the cupboards banged as they were shut and drawers squeaked as they were shoved back into place until the teen was finally able to place a simple peanut-butter and jelly sandwich on the table.

Kakashi slumped into the seat across from the tot as Naruto took a few bites from the bread. After a few minutes only a few bites were missing from the sandwich and Naruto hopped from his seat and walked away. Kakashi sat, left behind, in tired exasperation. "Naruto!" he called, "Get back in here and eat." The tot peaked his head in from the other room and told Kakashi very seriously, "I done." and then disappeared again.

The teens head thunked against the table and Kakashi feared he did not have the strength to pick it up again. He heard one of the dogs jump up next to him but did not move until he heard Pakkun's low chuckle. "Come on, Kakashi, Bisuke looked like he was itching for a mess." Internally groaning Kakashi dragged his heavy body from the chair and moved into the living room where all the dogs and the toddler were gathered around something. Walking closer—and NOT almost tripping over a stray crayon—Kakashi found Naruto was coloring in a coloring book Rin had given him.

The clock was not far enough for him to justify putting the tot to bed even if he really, really wanted to sleep so instead he settled onto the couch and watched his little family as they played on the floor. As his eyes drooped Kakashi wondered when he had started thinking on Naruto as family. He almost laughed as he caught Bisuke stealing a crayon to chew and Naruto chasing after him indignantly.

With a start Kakashi jumped off the couch and had a kuni in his hand, looking around wildly. Pakkun stood in front of him calmly with a raised eyebrow, "They are hungry now and Guruko ate the sandwich that was on the table." Kakashi stared at him, his sleep-muddled brain not quite making the connection to what had woken him up. Then it dawned on him. Pakkun whistled, even he had not seen the boy move that fast before.

In seconds the toddler was safely in the sliver-haired teens arms up away from the shattered plates. Naruto looked up at him with big eyes, "uh-oh". Kakashi scowled, "yeah, uh-oh" his gaze swept over the dogs who had the decency to look sheepish. Bisuke, though, was staring. Following his gaze Kakashi found blood on his arm. Frowning slightly in confusion he shifted Naruto to his other arm to inspect the wound only to find there was none. With a start he turned towards the tot and searched for the source of the blood.

There was a long gash down Naruto's leg that was bleeding, but did not look to be too terrible. With another sigh, Kakashi dragged his feet to the bathroom where he retrieved the medical kit from under the sink. The tot simply watched on in silence as he was set on top of the toilet and Kakashi started to clean the injury.

Kakashi had heard a lot from Obito and Rin about little kids always making a fuss and even seen the ever-behaving Itachi cry when he was upset. He glanced up at Naruto who just calmly sat and waited, squirming a little in impatience. Kakashi bandaged the cut and returned Naruto to the floor. The tot was more then happy to run off and jump on Akino.

The silver-haired teen did not have the energy to deal with this right now. He faced the kitchen to clean up all the shattered glass. Not even Pakkun came into the kitchen again that night and Kakashi wondered if they could feel his dark aura. When he finished he found Naruto was coloring again, except this time was on—Kakashi knew he should be furious but he just felt like crying as he saw Naruto drawing on his nice seal paper. _That is it. Time for bed_ he thought.

As he was getting Naruto into his pajamas he caught a glance at the picture Naruto had been drawing and paused to look at it for a moment before he shrugged and finished getting the baby ready for blessed sleep. It did not matter, right? It was probably only Naruto trying to copy the framed photograph Kakashi kept on the wall above his bed.

A man with silver hair above three kids: a blond boy, a pink-haired girl, and a dark-haired boy.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, life happened and i just could not figure out what was going to happen this chapter! :( it made me kinda mad. **

**Do not worry though, i have the next chapter more thought out so it should not take as long.  
**


	17. Headaches

**I do not own.**

* * *

Kakashi paused, his breathing hard, to look around the clearing swiftly in order to locate his teammates. Obito and Rin fighting off further along the path and Minato a blur. In those few seconds he also took stock of his own predicament: two painful, but ignorable, bruses along his shoulders and neck; a long gash in his right leg; four remaining kunai in his pouch; and three remaining opponents, one of which was hidden somewhere.

Dodging one of his opponent's huge sword Kakashi ducked under his arm and drew his kunai along his side, cutting deep in-between the ribs. The enemy nin fell as Kakashi lunged at the other one. Keeping half a mind out for the third nin the chuunin swiped his kunai across where his opponent's neck was, but was no longer. With a few choice words he dodged the blow to the head and took a full hit to the side that landed him further from his team then he wished to be. Noting the pain in his wrist and guessing a sprain, Kakashi dodged a water jutsu of some kind and tried to counter by throwing his weapon at the man's shoulder. With a grunt the blade hit.

Continuing with the movement Kakashi turned and quickly hid himself among the branches of a tree that had been behind him. _Where is the other nin? And why has he not shown himself yet?_ Kakashi thought scanning the battle scene. The third nin had hidden the moment the fight had started which was not a good thing for team Minato. One nin was on the ground clutching his side while the other, the kunai still in his shoulder, tried to help. Minato was assisting Obito and Rin as he had finished his part of the fight and the two genin were struggling to subdue their opponents.

Kakashi's neck snapped to the left painfully as his world twisted up-side-down. Time seemed to slow as gravity pulled him into an unmerciful death before he had any chance to right himself. This was it. He was going to die. Funny how he had time to think about how Naruto would take the news, but couldn't even turn enough to soften the unyielding impact. Some ninja he was.

It took him a few seconds to realize he was not dead as he was set on the ground, next to Rin? And when did Obito get way over here? Vaguely he watched a a blurry yellow form crash on a few other blurry figures like large waves on the beach. The beach stood no chance. His shoulder shook a bit so he turned he head slowly—when did his head start hurting so much?-to find Rin's hand holding on to his shoulder and Rin's mouth moving frantically as if saying something.

Oh, she was saying something. Like a bubble popping, noise came back to him and suddenly, Rin's voice was very loud, and very panicked. "Kakashi, it's okay! I promise! Just... just let me wrap up your leg real quick... don't go to sleep okay!? you took a pretty nasty hit to the head. Your really lucky Sensei marked us with his Flying Thunder-God technique or you would have hit the ground badly..." she stopped talking at this point as if continuing would make the horror of the alternate outcome more real.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt slightly nauseous; twisting as well as he could he lost what little lunch he had had earlier. Sadly, while it was not very good the first time it was amazing then compared to now. "Ahh! Man! That is so gross!" Obito's high, shrill voice made Kakashi wish he could move enough to murder him. Despite his obnoxious words Obito kept his hands on Kakashi's shoulders to keep him steady. Within moments Minato was next to them conversing quietly with Rin before moving to look Kakashi in the eyes. "how bad is it Kakashi?" he asked softly. Kakashi forced his head to clear, looked his teacher strait in the eyes, and a quick "I'm fine." trying to sit up. He was grateful for Minato keeping his voice down.

His head was killing him. While conquering the dizziness Kakashi failed to notice Minato signaling to Rin and Obito and getting nods in return. The three turned to Kakashi, "okay Kakashi, I wrapped your leg and I don't think it's too bad." Rin gave him a small smile.

Kakashi understood somewhere in the back of his mind that after that Obito had gone off somewhere and Rin had fussed over him and... Minato... carried him. That small piece of his mind that was still working at this point swore to remind him to be mortified later when he could think.

Soon he found he was sitting in front a a campfire between Rin and Minato with something that smelled editable cooking and a blanket over his shoulders. They sat in silence. While thankful, Kakashi found the quiet to be kind of weird. Especially as Obito had difficulties being quiet for any length of time, but he was silent now. He didn't even make a fuss as Rin treated his arm. It was shallow, she had told them earlier, but Obito usually milked any injury for all it was worth to get Rin to acknowledge him. Man, his head hurt...

"Have you ever thought how weird it is that the Uchiha are known for their fire affinities?" the three boys turned to her, surprised. Rin, blushing at the attention to her random thought, hurried to continue, " I mean, the sharingan is an illusory jutsu, right? And illusions are just disruptions of chakra flow to the brain, kind of like dreams which are the brain making sense of random electrical surges while you sleep. So wouldn't it make more sense to have a lighting affinity?"

Minato turned and seemed to give the idea some thought while Obito seemed shocked. "The sharingan isn't the only thing we have! We are more then that, that is why most of us have a fire affinity, because we are just that awesome!" wincing inwardly at the boys volume, Kakashi pondered over this stoically for a moment "Then why do you keep insisting that you will finally be able to not screw up only once you have the sharingan?"

Obito spluttered and seemed to be frantically searching for a witty response but found none. Fortunately for him, Minato decided it was time to speak up, "That really is an interesting point, Rin. Although, the flow of chakra and the random snaps of electricity in the brain that triggers dreams are a bit different. I suppose if someone with a lightning affinity were to find a way to control dreams it would be harder to break out of then a regular genjutsu... no one could control it either because everyone interprets their dreams differently."

Obito looked like he was about to say something more on the subject, but Kakashi's head drooping to his chest was a sign to all three of his teammates that even his stubborn pride was not enough to hide his discomfort. "Food is ready. After eating why don't you three tuck in for the night—after all, we have a long way back to Konoha tomorrow." Minato told them as he finished preparing the food.

Suddenly nauseous, Kakashi stood up slowly, as naturally as he could, and walked towards the bed rolls throwing a "Not hungry. Wake me up for my shift." over his shoulder. "Ah, um. Kakashi? With your concussion someone is going to have to wake you up every few hours, so..." Rin spoke up and Kakashi waved her off, "fine". Ah, blessed sleep.

The silver-haired boys last thought before slipping away was that Naruto was louder then Obito and less likely to listen. In other words: life was going to suck once he got home.

* * *

**How did he get hurt? why would i write that?! I have no idea how that happened, it wrote itself! Anyway, less narutokakashi fluff but i had fun with the fight scene. It was not as hard as i had heard it was and i think i may write more in the future. Should I write a companion piece to this of when Kakashi gets home and has to deal this this and Naruto?  
**

**Like? Remember, reviews are my life-force.  
**


	18. Walking, Talking, and Birthdays

**I do not own.**

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"No."

"Come on..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

" … "

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Obito leave him alone. I bet he still has a headache from the concussion."

"But, Rin..."

"No, 'buts' Obito."

"Hmph. Ah, Sensei, don't laugh!"

"sigh What were you going to say, Obito?"

"Rin, you're the best! And—"

"Obito."

"—And I was going to ask when Naruto's birthday was. Honest! Don't look at me like that, Teme!"

"How would Kakashi know when Naruto's birthday is?"

"Who else would know?"

"Nobody knows, Idiot."

"Hey! You act so high and mighty—"

"Obito, please! Sheesh, _no one knows_. There is no reason to get mad! Maybe we could find about how old he is and guess, but there is no way to know exactly."

"Kushina told me the doctors aged him around fourteen months when we first found him."

"Really, Sensei? So that's … ten months? … January, February, March … September, October … HIS BIRTHDAY SHOULD BE THIS MONTH!"

"Oh, you're right! Poor Kakashi, I heard the 'Terrible Twos' are hectic."

"We should totally have a party and cake and ramen, 'cuz we all know how much he loves ramen, and and..."

"But we don't know the day, Obito, so how would we plan a party?"

"Um... hey, Kakashi! When should Naruto's temporary birthday be?"

"I am not making up a birthday for It."

"Come on, Kakashi, don't be a wet blanket. Your teammates want to do something good for Naruto, cant you let them have their fun?"

"No."

"Please, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Please, Teme?"

"Hmph, do what you want."

"YES!"

"YAY!"

"Just don't give It sugar."

"Rin! Rin! When should we do it?"

"Um... how about tomorrow? So we can get ready and get presents."

"Good idea! You are so smart Rin..."

"You know, you really should stop calling him 'It'."

"It is an It."

"And you're a chuunin."

" … "

"October 9th huh? Not a bad day for a birthday."

" … "

"chuckle Be sure you are not too much of a party-pooper, Kakashi. Naruto is too young to know if we are celebrating on the wrong day and it is a good chance to have a bit of fun. Rin and Obito love playing with _him_."

"It."

sigh

"Hurry up, Kakashi! We need to get back so we can get ready for Naruto's birthday party!"

"All that sugar is going to make It impossible."

"What was that Kakashi, I couldn't hear you."

"You're paying for everything, Minato- _Sensei_."

"Haha! Fine. I have to tell Kushina when we get back anyway so maybe she would be willing to help as well."

" … I hate you all."

"Luv you too Kakashi!"

"Obito, don't bug him anymore!"

"Haha! Look at his face... ahhh!"

"Idiots."

"It's all good, Rin. After all, we will make it back sooner with Kakashi not dragging his feet."

"Still... Idiots."

* * *

**I have seen this format several times and i love it! It is very cool how an author can convey the entire story with just dialogue. I do not know if I did very well though, so tell me if it is too confusing!**

**BTW, sorry it took so long. i had to make sure everything added up, so i changed a bit in previous chapters to keep the weather consistent with the dates, nothing big.  
**

**Reviews are my life source.  
**


	19. Toads in the Birthday Cake

**I do not own.**

* * *

Naruto was in shock.

Kakashi almost felt like he could laugh as the baby was overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds around him. Almost. True to their word, Obito and Rin had set up a birthday party for the tot with plenty of decorations and presents and far too much sugar. The only good thing that Kakashi could find about the whole situation was that the mayhem was all at Minato's home instead of his own.

It was an infestation of orange. Orange decorations, orange cake, orange wrapping-paper. Why orange? Kakashi had no idea and when he asked Obito the brat had just smiled and said that Naruto liked it. Which was true, Naruto was beside himself with glee and kept picking up random streamers and passing them around.

It was a fairly small affair, for which Kakashi was grateful, consisting of team seven, Kushina, and some perverted old guy who was infatuated with toads. Apparently, the old perv was Minato's teacher once upon a time. Kakashi didn't like him; Naruto loved him.

When Kakashi and Naruto had first shown up (being dragged by Minato) Naruto had gone close to crazy at the sight of the streamers and confetti and he and Obito set out to make a mess. Rin had pointed out the snacks set up on the table—Kakashi did not feel he could ever forgive her for that—and Naruto was soon multiple times more energetic then usual. And loud.

After about an hour Kushina had brought out several bowls of ramen and everyone watched Naruto twitch at her every move as she slowly, teasingly set out the bowls.

It wasn't til after the food was almost gone that the white-haired perv showed up. Within the first few minutes of his arrival he had managed to break three bowls and embarrass everyone in the room old enough to catch it.

Then he introduced himself to Naruto. The two-year-old. Naruto just blinked at the man's pathetic attempts at making him laugh so the old perv did something that shocked, not only the baby, but Kakashi, Kushina, Obito and Rin. Minato tried to stop him before he did it, his helpless please falling on deaf ears as Jiraiya the toad sage summoned a large toad and did a pose.

The toad was too wide for the kitchen and broke one of the chairs. Kakashi grinned mentally at Minato's face because it wasn't his house that was being destroyed. Naruto took one look at the giant toad and squealed, running up to it and giving it a hug and petting it and overall very pleased.

After that, Naruto barely left the toads side, and the toad liked Naruto enough to let him ride around on his head. Jiraiya seemed pleased with the whole spectacle and behaved well enough for a while. As it got later, Naruto began to come down from his sugar-high until he crashed. At that point he got whiny and upset and Kakashi asked the others to move along so he could take the tot home.

Naruto insisted on sitting in Jiraiya's lap the entire time as everyone gave him a present each. Minato got him some wooden practice kunai, Kushina gave him some ramen coupons to the local ramen stand and some clothes, Obito got him a small pair of goggles, and Rin got him a medical kit.

The perv looked around in sheepish embarrassment when it was his turn before lighting up at an idea. Quickly, he bit his thumb and drew the summoning seal, much to Minato's dismay, and activated it. A small toad rested in the palm of the white-haired sage as the smoke cleared.

It was a bright orange with dark blue markings and what looked to be a blue vest. Naruto took one look and was over the moon. The toad was subjected to hugs and squeals and other forms of torture in the ten minutes he was there. With some prompting from Kushina, Rin, and Obito the tot named his new friend (with some help) Gamakichi.

Naruto was too far gone to really notice when the toad was sent home but Kakashi had no doubt the baby would remember first thing in the morning. Running out, the old sage promised to let the kid sign the summoning contract later so he could play with his orange friend whenever he wanted. Minato rolled his eyes at his irresponsible teacher, but let him go.

Soon after Kakashi had left with a sleeping Naruto on his shoulder. Tucking the now-dubbed two-year-old into bed, Kakashi glanced around before sticking an orange stuffed fox under his arm. The stupid doll cost an arm and a leg—it was thievery!—but Kakashi had planned and saved ever since that day in the toy shop and had been looking for a reason to get it.

Kakashi huffed as he thought wistfully at the thanks he'd have to give Rin and Obito the next day.

* * *

**I have been trying to get away from the Naruto fics a bit and now its kinda hard to write this! So, realize I only write for you my lovely readers. **

**You are what is keeping this fic alive, thank you, and remember: reviews are my life-source. :)  
**


	20. A Lesson to be Learned Cannot be Taught

Kakashi lay awake staring at the ceiling, processing his thoughts. He and his team were off on a more important mission today, but this time was different. He didn't quite understand the feeling that was building up in his stomach, but whatever it meant, today was going to be big.

Shifting the dogs off him the teen sat up and looked down at the kid who insisted on sleeping right next to him. Naruto's hair was even more blond than it had been and his skin almost looked tan. No one else took notice so Kakashi didn't say anything, but the silver haired teen felt he was going crazy.

Slowly he got up and walked to the small bathroom where he got dressed and ready for the day. Then he packed his bag for the mission, counting every kuni twice and making sure every exploding tag was written true. He could not mess up today.

Kakashi looked himself strait in the eyes through the mirror. He straitened his back, set his face, and hardened his heart. This week he had been promoted to jonin. Today, he would be leading the team this time while Minato did his own mission. He would not make the same mistakes his father did.

Walking back into the bedroom Kakashi picked up the sleepy tot and pulled some clothes over his droopy limbs. Next he packed a bag with some of the tot's extra clothes and the fox before pulling the tot up so he could lay his blond head on the teen's shoulder as Kakashi locked the door and left the apartment.

It was still early out and only a few ninjas and store-owners were out and about getting ready for the day. Kakashi walked. It was too early for him to drop off the tot with Kushina and his team would not be meeting for a few hours yet, but Kakashi felt the need to be up and ready.

Letting his feet guide him Kakashi just walked and smelled the fresh air as the baby's weight kept him grounded. He felt like something big was going to happen, like, like … like a nightmare he had spent years forgetting was going to resurface and the part of him that knew was powerless to stop it, or at least prepare him.

Naruto let out a soft snore and Kakashi stopped trying to analyze the feeling, there was enough to prepare for. It was a simple mission they were doing today, but it was vitally important to ending the war.

He knew he wasn't as strong and Minato—he secretly doubted anyone was—but that just meant he would have to try twice as hard. Plus, he had that new technique …

Then there was Sakumo … Looking up at the Hokage monument Kakashi made a vow, _I will not make the same mistakes he did._

Still walking Kakashi suddenly crashed his leg painfully into something and had to react quickly so he would not fall and drop the baby he was still carrying. Naruto only shifted slightly.

With a scowl Kakashi looked down to find it was one of the posts near the Memorial Stone he had almost tripped over. This place … Kakashi felt he knew this place better then even his own apartment, but that couldn't be true, no one really important to him was on this stone so he had no reason to visit.

But still, there was a voice in the back of his head that was shouting at him, telling him something, something he should know. That he already knew.

Softly Kakashi ran his fingers over the names in a motion that surprised him. It felt very familiar, but … not. None of the names were familiar and the places his fingertips stopped were empty. His insides felt hollow and heavy, but had had lost no one who was great enough to be on this stone.

Kakashi, without really thinking about it, perched on the edge of one of the stumps. Another familiar act that was so unnoticeable and so foreign.

Would his name ever be on that stone? Would he ever deserve it? Ever have a story, a legacy worth being known? Kakashi didn't know. And that scared him a bit. He could die any day, at any moment, and he would still only be the son of the disgraceful White Fang.

He was as much a failure as his father.

His father gave up his mission, the safety of the village, the end of a war. His father was without honor. His father was a coward who gave up. Kakashi was alone and he could not fail, ever, because of that man.

He would not make the same mistakes. But... that wordless voice in the back of his head, the one he couldn't quite hear, was telling him something. Somehow he was wrong. Naruto wiggled against his chest for a moment before falling back asleep.

Unconsciously, Kakashi tightened his arms around the tot. It might be wrong, but he wouldn't fail like that, not today, not ever. He stood up and set out again for Kushina's.

He would destroy Kanabi Bridge and he would end this war. Naruto would grow up in peace time. Kakashi swore as long as he drew breath Naruto would never see war.


	21. Lost in a Sea of Promises

**I don't own**.

* * *

Kakashi dropped the baby off with Kushina and made his way to training ground seven. The moment he stepped into the training field something shifted. The day almost felt like a dream, a non-reality.

He knew the second Rin and Minato arrived and greeted them in a harder manner then he had been for months now. They didn't seem to notice. They congratulated him on his promotion and Minato gave him advise.

They waited in uncomfortable silence for Obito. Kakashi felt more stiff then usual—even more then he had been an hour ago at the memorial stone—but couldn't bring himself to relax. He tried to tell himself it was the nerves, but wasn't quite convincing enough.

When Obito arrived... Kakashi felt like a totally different person. He watched, detached, as Obito broke into the clearing and looked up at him in slight desperation, "Did I just make it in time?". Kakashi just felt like sighing and inwardly rolling his eyes, but that was not what happened. Instead Kakashi made an arrogant pose with his arms crossed, "Nope, because you're late! What time did you think we were meeting... idiot...fully-fledged ninja... should follow the rules and regulations strictly..."

What was he saying? It felt... wrong. Stupid. Insignificant. It was true, but the voice in the back of his skull was scoffing and, even though it spoke no true words, Kakashi felt it making fun of him and hating him. This made the new Jonin sure that he was crazy, after all, voices were bad, but voices that mock themselves? Yep, mad.

Obito made a pathetic excuse, Minato tried to save him from the entirety of Kakashi's wrath, and the silver-haired teen rebuttaled with a usual phrase, "Those ninja who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash."

That was it. He had said it a million times since his father's death, but right now it seemed... incomplete. It was frustrating. "Have you no kindness in you? It's all about the rules..." Obito shot back and continued to rant as Kakashi outwardly watched him stoic. On the inside Kakashi wondered where the last few months had gone, they had not had this argument in a long while and Kakashi found he kind of missed the almost easy atmosphere that had appeared since Naruto had shown up.

Usually he was less likely to comment on Obito's lateness (unless he was really late) because he was late sometimes as well. Naruto loved making him late. Sometime the tot would not let him go or cry until Kakashi was sufficiently late. The teen had no way to predict when the tot would be in a clingy mood and Kushina had threatened him into giving in to the baby unless it was an emergency.

Thankfully, Rin stepped in and pulled them apart. After a bit of Obito's absentmindedness Minato spoke up, but Kakashi wasn't really listening. He watched as Obito glared at him and felt himself glaring back. Rin seemed more annoyed with Obito then usual and Minato just seemed exasperated. What was going on, why? Things were more tense then usual to a higher degree then Kakashi becoming jonin and leading the mission required.

Had he done something wrong? _Yes_, the voice in the back of his head whispered, sad now.

Suddenly, Minato smiled, "I'll give you this! It's a special kunai!' and handed a three-pronged blade to the teen. Stiff gratitude given with a strait back Kakashi also accepted Rin's gift. Something was wrong and Kakashi felt the voice at the back of his head as it seemed to prompt him to look at Obito. Obito looked slightly lost and there was hate in his eyes. No, they had almost been—friends, why was today so different? He wonted to say something to take away that look, it was wrong (Naruto would have cried if he saw it) but... the script had already been written.

As they headed out Kakashi realized he had been distracted. He needed to focus. He would not fail. As they walked there was a sound and so the teen halted the group. Someone was there, perhaps this would be the time to test out the new move. Inwardly Kakashi smirked. This could be fun.

Stepping up and talking Minato into letting him handle it Kakashi started to charge his new technique in the palm of his right hand. As he pushed the chakra a loud chirping sound filled the air. Minato tried to stop him, hesitation filling his eyes, but the teen faced him with pure, smug confidence.

Time seemed to slow and everything became a blur and the boy, Chidori blazing, began to crush the opponent's clones one by one in search of the original. There! His boots squished into the mushrooms that covered the ground and trees as he ran at the enemy nin. He was almost there, he almost won... _no. Every power has a weakness. Even this one _the voice again.

Suddenly the world shifted and the colors around him continued to blur. Pain flared in his shoulder and suddenly he was back with Rin and Obito. Minato took out the enemy nin. As Rin healed the wound as best she could Kakashi kept his face blank, but his mind... it failed. The technique he had been working on for months, after Naruto went to sleep, before the others showed up at the training grounds, in every spare moment he could find spilling over scrolls and books from the library and archives, practicing molding his chakra just so, taking out trees on the grounds, it all meant nothing.

Then to compound his shame Minato wanted to go back to camp! Kakashi had promised, sworn even, that he would not fail this mission so when Obito spoke up it was so easy to react (too easy) and he took his frustration out on the other teen.

"I don't want to say anything to you. To the 'Elite Uchiha' a coward and a crybaby!" the furious shame that ran across the dark-haired boy's face for an instant made Kakashi want to back down. It was his own fault and Obito wasn't that bad of a teammate to deserve being the scapegoat for Kakashi's insecurities. He would never admit it, even to himself, but the voice in the back of his head had no such issues as pride and was wordlessly chastising him.

"Let's go," Minato ordered and the teens fell in behind him. They traveled until nightfall when Minato decided it was time to stop for the night and they set up camp. They set up next to a large bolder in the off chance it would offer some protection. At the very least it was a good vantage point for the lookout. Because they were out in the open they couldn't light a fire to cook so they were stuck with ration bars which left a horrible aftertaste. Kakashi fell into a shallow slumber unusually fast, but he was grateful for not having to think on the harsh things that had happened that day; high tension from the mission and some discontent from his upcoming leadership was expected but he felt kinda guilty.

The next morning they packed up and continued on.

Around noon Minato stopped and turned to them, nodding at Kakashi. "From here, we split into two groups. Good luck everyone." he said, "It was only chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting was alone. From now on, it will be team battles. Take care." They all nodded with anticipation and trepidation. Suddenly Obito looked up, "let's get going... commander." Kakashi held a stoic front but, inside, he was relieved and more determined then ever to make sure this went well. The strangeness was still surrounding the group and the voiceless presence was sobbing helplessly for some reason, but Obito deferring to him gave him hope that it wasn't all that bad.

Then they were on their way; Minato going one way and the teens the other. They encountered traps and natural obstacles that hindered their progress so it was several hours before Kakashi felt they were being watched. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he could faintly feel the chakra of what was most definitely an enemy nin. He signaled the other two to stop and focused on his surroundings.

Suddenly, there were projectiles incoming at an amazing speed. Obito was the most effective one to react; he cast the signs for a Katon jutsu and burned the bamboo spears before they got too close. But, as the debris fell, the smoke rising and water splashing hindered their sight. Next thing Kakashi knew, one of the enemy nin was coming at him so he reacted. He pulled out a kuni and lunged at the nin, propelling himself off nearby trees and getting in as many hits as he could—which were sadly not many. His opponent had skill and experience beyond what Kakashi had been expecting.

Then he noticed. His opponent's partner had Rin. Quickly, Kakashi landed next to Obito, observing and analyzing the situation and environment as best he could. There were only two enemies. Obito was no match for them (and Kakashi would have to push it to face them both). They were on water(distracting). Trees with few branches surrounded the water making for a good springboard.

Then the bigger nin, holding Rin, cast a technique allowing them both to escape, leaving Kakashi and Obito alone. They took Rin. The silent voice was urging him to chase them down and save Rin, and for once, he agreed with it. If they hurried they could help Rin before the enemies found out their plans and they could continue. He would never sacrifice the mission, but … it was kinda nice having friends and they had helped him so much when he needed them.

But, the heavy atmosphere seemed to press him down and someone else took over his voice, his body. Obito turned to run after them when Kakashi called out, "Obito! Don't run after them!"_ no, no, let's go!_ Obito turned to him with a look of abject horror, "what?!" he said, "what the hell are you saying?!" _Nothing, let's go, Rin babysat for me two days ago so I could get some training done, I owe her. _"The two of us will resume the mission." Kakashi stated with finality.

Obito's anger was almost tangible and getting hotter, "Rin... What about Rin?". Kakashi was getting mad too, at himself. Why wasn't his body listening? They were wasting time and he acknowledged (respected) his teammates too much for this! "Leave Rin for now." the words scalded his tongue as they left his mouth, "The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her yet. [_but they will hurt her and we might not make it back in time to save her!_] Besides, luckily, Rin's a medical ninja [_med nins focus so much on medicine they have less training in other areas, she won't be able to get out alone._]. Even as a prisoner, she should be well treated, as long as she looks after the enemies casualties."

And if he didn't hate himself enough he had to continue, " more importantly, the issue is the enemy discovering our aim..." Well, if he wasn't going to stop talking, maybe he could stop listening. Finally, Obito exploded, "What your saying doesn't include Rin's safety! If those guys were just unthinking flunkies, what would happen then?!" _Exactly! Please, me, listen to him! Why can't I control my own actions? _More important that the mission," Obito continued, "we have to rescue Rin!".

There was a long pause at that and Kakashi felt himself cry a little on the inside as he realized: he wasn't going to be able to reply with any form of acquiescence. Whatever had overtaken him was set in the decision to leave Rin. Honestly, Kakashi was surprised that Obito argued with him for so long with so much patience before he swung. The hit landed solidly on his cheek.

"I definitely can't stand you!" he yelled as Kakashi (outwardly) calmly faced him. "Whether you hate me or not, I am still your commander" the new jonin stated, his voice hard, "You must obey my instructions.". He thought back to when their group had split with Minato and Obito had sacrificed a bit of his pride to put his faith in him and here he was, throwing it back in his face. What kind of … teammate was he?

"If you let your emotions run free and fail the mission, you'll regret it in the future. Because of that, the rule was decided that a ninja must kill his emotions. You must understand that too." as he said that Kakashi watched Obito's face and felt confusion as the hothead silently listened; how he argued his point as calmly as he could when it was becoming obvious that (the outside) Kakashi couldn't be persuaded.

"The most important thing to be a ninja is to be a tool in order to complete the mission. Emotions are unnecessary things." he finished. Obito looked at him with growing horror. Kakashi knew it was true, but he felt the guilt swell as he said it so casually, in a manner meant to hurt his teammate. Why was he being such a jerk? Obito's eyes shifted into a glare. "... Are you serious?", he asked, then paused as if waiting for time to suck everything Kakashi had said out of existence. "Do you seriously think like that?"

Even if Kakashi could control his actions, he wouldn't have known what to say. It was true. It wasn't pleasant, but … it was life. "Yes," he answered, "That's right."

He watched Obito as he turned, declaring he would rescue Rin, and felt the hard voice vaguely arguing with him to continue the mission. Inside, it was a relief, if he wouldn't help Rin then Obito would. The enemy was strong but Obito wasn't all that— HE WAS NOT GOING TO COMPLEMENT THE LOOSER! Sheesh, he knew he was getting soft, but really? He wasn't that far gone.

Obito's parting words struck him right between the eyes though.

Kakashi felt himself turn and he walked away. From Rin. Obito. The mission always came first. No matter what. He carried on alone, jumping through the forest in the direction of the bridge and away from his team. He was so alone right now. After a few minutes he paused as his arm throbbed in pain from the cut he gained during his failure the previous day. The heavy haze seemed to lift enough for him to stop completely and think. Obito thought his father—a failure—was a hero. He could barely believe it, but … once, before the man killed himself, Kakashi thought he was a hero too. Even after the mission.

He owed it to Rin to help her, he knew that, but he promised he would fulfill the mission and that he wouldn't fail Naruto like his father failed him. What if it had been Naruto who was captured and his teammates went on without him? What if he grew up only to die a genin because no one would be there to cover his inexperience, his weaknesses? The thought made him sick and gave Obito's words merit. Even if he isn't right Kakashi found himself hoping he was.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Naruto has kinda ceased to entertain me; I will have the next part of this up within the week, though. together all three parts are 8 pages, which is outrageous! Most of the dialogue is from Kakashi Gaiden and does not belong to me. Some authors can pull off following certain chapters as closely as this, but I am not sure that I have been able to. So, tell me what you think? **


	22. Loosing Promises in the Sea

**I Don't own.**

* * *

Just as he found Obito he noticed the idiot was completely unaware of the enemy nin coming in from behind him. Kakashi inwardly rolled his eyes; he was wrong earlier, the stupid idiot would get both himself and Rin killed if left to his own devises. With a twist off of an overhead branch he came down swinging. Sadly, he only nicked the enemy, but he achieved his goal of keeping Obito alive.

Obito was shocked, but Kakashi was pleased to note the hope on his face. "Ka... Kakashi... Why?" he stuttered and Kakashi inwardly grinned. "Hah!" he laughed as arrogantly as he could (he had lost enough face, thank you very much), "I can't leave it all to a crybaby like you alone!". Obito looked like he was going to cry in relief. Kakashi scoffed at him.

The enemy disappeared into the tree and Kakashi found he could sense him anywhere, "His scent has been completely removed. I'll only be able to track him in air currents and sound." Meaning: shut up so I can find him 'cause I can't use my preferred way and I am kinda annoyed. Obito, as fluent as he had gotten in Kakashi language, didn't get that. "wh... where is he?" he asked. Kakashi wanted to smack him. What part of shut up didn't he interpret? There was a tapping sound in the area behind Obito prompting Kakashi to call out and jump forward.

He saw the flash of steel coming for his face and moved, squeezing his eyes shut, so the blade only scratched a slash across his left eye. He felt himself calling out in more shock than anything else as he fell back on the ground. He quickly sat up and tried to asses the injury past the shock. He was blind in that eye. He took a deep breath and accepted it—at least for now. He could freak out later. "Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi, are you alright?!" he heard Obito calling from next to him. He felt the world around him start spinning again and their situation quickly took precedence again.

"Yeah." he answered then continued hoping to draw Obito's attention back to the fight, "The enemy... he's skilled... he's already quickly gotten rid of the kuni with the scent of my blood on it." then he noticed the tears in the other boy's eyes and inwardly scoffed. If this was enough to make him cry then the Uchiha really wasn't made of the right stuff to be a ninja.

"Got dirt in your eye again?" he asked, "Shinobi don't cry... I'm not dead yet." he watched in (almost fondness) annoyance as Obito moved his goggles and wiped his eyes. Kakashi, though, was turning all his senses to their surroundings trying to find the enemy. Why would he let them have all this time to recover instead of attacking? It put Kakashi on edge. If anything, it meant that it would be harder to surprise the rock nin.

"Don't let you guard down." he cautioned and got back into a fighting stance. Obito shifted suddenly, turning with a kuni out and stabbing what looked to be thin air. Until the enemy nin's camouflage disappeared and blood flowed from the stab wound in his stomach. "H...how... I shouldn't be seen..." the rock nin stuttered, "Wh... what? Those eyes...?" Then he fell. He was dead before he hit the ground. Kakashi was impressed. Surprised, but impressed. Who knew Obito had it in him.

"Now," he said turning to Kakashi, "I will protect my companions." Obito's eyes were blood red: the sharinghan. Kakashi was amazed, he hadn't actually thought the idiot would get it. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off a bit reminding Kakashi that his eye needed a bit of tending to so he suggested they wrap it with the supplies from the kit Rin had given him then continue on.

In less then ten minutes they were standing in a cave behind the second enemy nin who seemed frustrated that they had gotten past his partner. "Rin's chakra flow is irregular" Obito called out. Kakashi wasn't surprised, a genjutsu to gain more information. Referencing the fight earlier that day when Rin was taken Kakashi called out a warning to Obito while readying himself "We've already beaten one, but … this one has high speed. Be careful.".

He had brought his fathers blade reasoning that is was an amazing tool, but now he almost scoffed at the poetic irony as he held it firmly in his hand, delaying his mission for his teammates. With an unknown signal they all moved to attack; Kakashi and Obito fought together in a way Kakashi had never thought possible. One would move on the defensive while the other moved to attack, manipulating their opponent and exposing his weaknesses to be exploited. In one combination attack Obito created an opening and Kakashi attacked, bringing down the rock nin.

Once he was down they were able to make their way over to Rin where Kakashi released her from the genjutsu. She smiled at them and Kakashi felt an unexpected amount of relief. "Indeed... that was a good combination, but you're still just brats." came a low, angry voice behind them, "you're now right in my hands." Kakashi and Obito spun to face the nin and Rin forced herself to her feet.

The enemy swiftly formed several hand signs and the cave began to shake and crumble. They had to get out or be crushed. They ran. _Just my luck_ Kakashi thought as falling rocks hit him from his blind side knocking him down. Hopefully Obito and Rin would make it out. He knew he had no time with all the rubble coming down to really recover his footing. He tried anyway, but only managed to pick himself off his face when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown.

The sound of rocks falling and grinding against each other was deafening. Once it stopped Kakashi looked around, dazed, to find that he was still alive. Rin was on her side next to him and a quick once-over revealed she was okay. They were surrounded by rocks and he couldn't see—"...are you okay...? Rin … Kakashi...".

His stomach rolled in his gut; Obito was trapped under a large boulder. He should have been dead, there was no way that Kakashi could think of that he was still alive like that. A quick death would have been more merciful. Kakashi cursed and tried to move the rock to no avail. It didn't move even move an inch. "That's enough... it's okay... Kakashi" he whispered. He likely could only barely do that much.

Kakashi had fought tooth and nail since his father died, trained until he bled, studied until his eyes were unfocused to keep from failing. He might believe strongly in the rules, but he didn't want to be so weak that he would loose his teammates. He would (used to) pick the rules over his life or his teammates, but that didn't mean he was okay with anyone dying. This... this was wrong. Obito proved that he was the better man (if still a sucky ninja) today. He shouldn't be the one dying.

"Kakashi... it's okay... forget it. … I'm... the only one... who didn't... give you a present … at your... jonin... celebration... right, … Kakashi?" Obito struggled to talk as blood streamed from his mouth and he fought for air, but he kept at it until he got his point across, "What would be good... I was thinking... and … now... I've come up with it..." Kakashi flinched, why was the idiot thinking about this now? Wasn't this when you asked for a message to be sent home or something? "What … don't worry... it's not... useless... baggage..."

Kakashi wanted to scream at him to shut up, he didn't need Obito's last thoughts. "It's ...this sharinghan of mine. ...The people in the village... what they must have been saying... that you're... a great jonin...that's... how I feel... please accept it." then he smiled. Kakashi and Rin could only stare in shock. "Rin... your medical jutsu... Kakashi's left eye... please my sharinghan... implant it."

Rin seemed to shake off her shock and set her shoulders. She knew there was nothing to do but grant his last request. "Kakashi!" she ordered, "come over here so we can start quickly!" he felt himself getting numb as he moved next to her but he heard Obito's last words clearly, "I'm already... going to die... but... I can... become your eye... and from now on... I... will see the future... Take care of Rin."

* * *

**Most of the dialogue is from Kakashi Gaiden: A Boy's Life on the Battlefield. I didn't save Obito, that make you mad? :) With fics like this he is usually saved but I felt it was too big a part of Kakashi's character. Reviews are my life-source. **


	23. Floating in the Sea to Find New Promises

**I don't own.**

* * *

He walked through the gates of Konoha next to Rin and Minato, but at the same time was miles away. He was tired, hungry, and sore, but he was also so numb that he just wanted to sit in the space of time between nothing and everything and just watch. He wasn't allowing himself to think too hard about anything but, one question had to be answered: would he pick up Naruto today? He could easily ask Kushina to watch him for another day. Besides, he wasn't much in the state of mind for caring for the toddler.

Not today.

But, if he didn't now, would he ever? Could he pick up Naruto tomorrow when he could sorta think? Or would he avoid the innocent kid now that he knew what kind of person he had delusioned himself into thinking he was for so long now. Without really thinking he found himself in front of Kushina's door and knocking on the hard wood. He had no more time to decide, but still didn't know.

As soon as the door opened a light weight plowed into his legs screaming at the top of its lungs. "Kashi! Kashi! Ramen! Kashi!" he chanted as Kakashi lifted the tot up and settled him on his hip. In the few words he could manage Naruto expressed how much he missed Kakashi, loved Kushina, and everything he had been up to in the last three days. Kakashi found he couldn't really put the tot down—not because of the tot— but because Kakashi found the light, wiggly weight to be comforting.

A smile ghosted his face as he listened to the baby ramble on and he glanced up at Kushina to find her sad eyes watching him. She knew. He nodded to her and tightened his grip on the baby before heading home.

Naruto's body seemed to realize the late time even if the baby didn't; as a result he fell asleep mid-sentence. Kakashi walked with the toddlers body pressed to his shoulder with his little arms wrapped around the teen's neck. Soft breaths against his neck calmed Kakashi in a way he didn't know they could. At home he was greeted by the dogs. They seemed to pick up on his mood, though, and didn't say much. Kakashi placed the sleeping tot on the bed, showered, and changed into something clean.

Crawling into bed next to the tot Kakashi, for some reason, was relieved. The heavy atmosphere that had appeared three days ago before the mission that destroyed his team was gone and the silent voice had nothing more to say.

He buried his face in the soft blond hair and snuggled the baby for all he was worth. Once, he had promised not to fail. Now... he promised to protect. It was the only thing he could think to do. The dogs piled on the bed around them offering warmth and safety that Kakashi realized he needed. Obito died, but Kakashi promised it wouldn't be for nothing.

* * *

"I believe that the 'White Fang' is a true hero... of course those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... but... those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash. Anyway, if I'm that kind of trash, I'll break the rules! If that's not being a true shinobi, then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi!."

~Uchiha Obito

* * *

**Finally we get some Naruto in there. ****Reviews are my life-source.****  
**


End file.
